


One-Shot Collection

by hidashihaven (orphan_account)



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen, M/M, One-Shots, Tumblr Prompts, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 34
Words: 24,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3145862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hidashihaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is all of my sfw one shots from the prompts I get on Tumblr. I only post on here, not Tumblr. </p><p>Enjoy!♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hiya. Welcome.

Have a prompt? Send it in c:


	2. Prompt: "Anything with catboys! Grooming, in heat, general fluff, or nsfw—just catboys!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Anything with catboys! Grooming, in heat, general fluff, or nsfw—just catboys!
> 
> Poor catboy!Hiro is thrown into a big, gigantic mud and sludge puddle by bullies as a joke. He comes home to be comforted by his older brother, Tadashi.

Hiro, his whole body soaked with disgusting sludge and filth, trudged toward home. He felt embarrassed and ashamed, he looked pitiful as he shuffled. He held onto his filthy tail, picking out sharp needles and pieces of garbage from the black fur.

“God dammit,” Hiro whimpered, pulling a long strand of wet toilet paper that was hanging on his right ear. He was about to throw up from the stench; he felt violated by the act his bullies did to him. He heard people laughing and pointing, but all he wanted to do was to get home and be with his brother. He flung open the door, tears filling his eyes. “Ta-Tadashi~!” He wailed, crying into his filthy hands.

Tadashi came jogging down the stairs with wide eyes. “Hiro, what’s—- Oh my god! What happened to you?!” He ran to Hiro, looking him over for any wounds. Hiro was too upset to answer. Tadashi sighed and began stripping Hiro of his clothes. “Aw, Hiro… You’re filthy…” The older Hamada got Hiro to his boxer briefs before picking him up, carrying him upstairs and to the bathroom. “I’ll take care of you…”

Hiro cried into Tadashi’s shoulder, his small body trembling. Tadashi wrapped his hand around the furry appendage and trailed his hand down, a small smile on his lips. Tadashi filled the bathtub with hot water, grabbing a brush. He gently placed Hiro into the water, holding onto his tail and mapping out the bone structure with his fingers.

“Ta-Tadashi…” Hiro softly whimpered, looking back at him. His cheeks were red and goose bumps covered his skin. The elder Hamada nodded in acknowledgment, grabbing the brush and gently brushing the fur of Hiro tail, getting out the dirt and trash. Hiro scooped water onto his head, his ears pressing against his head to keep the water from going into them. A soft sigh left him as he felt the water washing away the filth.

Hiro pawed at his face, washing off the dirt from his cheeks and forehead as Tadashi kept his attention on Hiro’s tail. “You know, I think your fur is getting softer…” Tadashi poured soap into his hands before gently lathering Hiro’s tail with the suds. A soft sigh left Hiro as he felt Tadashi’s gentle touches.

“Tadashi…” Hiro looked back at him with flushed cheeks and dilated pupils. “I-I really like it when y-you groom me…” Tadashi gave a comfortable smile to his brother.

“Good… I’ll always groom you, then… It relaxes me.” Tadashi poured water over Hiro’s tail, rinsing off the soap and leaving his raven black fur shiny and clean. Hiro shifted, pawing at his ears to wash them, too. The furry appendage waved slowly, brushing against Tadashi’s knee. Hiro slowly turned around, sitting on his hands and knees as he faced Tadashi.

“I feel better,” Hiro smiled innocently, his ears twitching to shake off the water trapped on his fur. “Thank you, o-nii-chan.” He giggled lightly. Tadashi smiled and leaned over, giving Hiro a gentle kiss on his nose. Hiro grabbed Tadashi’s cheeks and kissed his lips, a smile still stuck on his lips. “I love you,Ta-da-shi.” Tadashi smiled and kissed back.

“I love you, too…” Tadashi grabbed a wash cloth and more soap before washing Hiro’s back. “And when you get out, I’ll get you dry and we’ll go watch movies, yeah?” Tadashi washed Hiro’s torso, legs, and feet before rinsing him off and placing him on the mat. The oldest Hamada grabbed Aunt Cass’ hair dryer and began to dry off the naked boy. Hiro had on a face of pure satisfaction, his ears and tail happily twitching at the sensation of the warm air hitting him.

“Ahh… Feels nice, o-nii-chan…” Hiro purred, sitting criss-cross on the floor. Tadashi smiled and brushed Hiro’s hair and tail to help with the drying process. The young catboy soon turned around and smiled at his older brother. “Should we wash you next, Ta-da-shi?”


	3. Prompt: "Yandere!Tadashi"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Yandere!Tadashi
> 
> After being beat up (once again), Hiro runs to Tadashi for help. If only Hiro knew what he had triggered within Tadashi.

Hiro limped home, his lip busted open and bleeding and bruises decorated his small body. Being a robotics prodigy wasn’t a good thing in high school; all it did was make Hiro become a target for bullies. The young Hamada entered his home, keeping his eyes low. He didn’t want to worry Aunt Cass, but he needed comfort.

He jogged up two flights of stairs, tears rolling down his cheeks. He went into the room to find Tadashi asleep at his desk. “Tadashi…” He whimpered, limping over to him. As soon as his name was called, Tadashi woke up.

“Yeah…? What is it, Hiro…?” Tadashi yawned. Hiro got his attention and as soon as Tadashi noticed the bruises and blood, his chest puffed in anger. “Who did that?” He asked, trying his hardest to stay calm. Hiro whimpered.

“S-Some boys a-at school…” Tadashi took a deep breath.

“Where are they?” Tadashi got closer, gently inspecting the beaten up teenager. Hiro winced.

“I-I think at practice… But, Tadashi… Don’t go after them… I’m fine, okay?”

“What?! You mean dismiss it?! No, Hiro! It’s unacceptable!” Hiro flinched at his brother’s sudden tone.

“Th-They’ll just do it again and again, Tadashi…” Tadashi shook his head and stood, grabbing his backpack and sliding on shoes.

Not if I can help it, Tadashi said to himself before leaving.

~~

“Hey, you!!” Tadashi called in anger, storming up to the group that was laughing about Hiro. They must’ve not heard him…

“I know! That so-called-prodigy couldn’t even fight back! What a waste!” A boy snorted.

“I stole his wallet,” another boy smirked. “That bitch Hiro disappoints me.” Their words created a storm within Tadashi. He reached into his bag, taking out two specialty knives, taking them out of their cases. He dropped his bag and began walking up to the ground.

They had hurt Hiro, meaning they had hurt a part of him. And he wasn’t about to let someone hurt the love of his life.

“Hey,” Tadashi said in a monotone voice before plunging one of the knives deep into the side of one of boys. He gave a scream, panicking and trying to get away. In fact, all of the boys ran. Tadashi stabbed the same one again through the chest before chasing the group. Blood spilled down the blades, splattering onto the dark concrete.

As if he had planned it, the group of boys ran into a dead ended alley, Tadashi right behind them. As soon as they saw Tadashi, they began sobbing and begging for their lives. Tadashi could only laugh and get closer.

“I won’t ever forgive you for what you’ve done… I wonder where your soul will go when I release it…”

And Tadashi smiled.


	4. Prompt: “Hiro being mentally unstable & Tadashi is his new therapist (x5)”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Triggering content (self-harm/suicide/sexual abuse/domestic abuse) Read at OWN RISK*
> 
> Prompt: “Hiro being mentally unstable (depression, bipolar, something) & Tadashi is his new therapist (x5)”
> 
> After being hospitalized for attempted suicide, Hiro goes into his very first therapy session. Expecting it to be a waste of time, Hiro finally releases what’s been eating at him for three years.

Aunt Cass walked up to the desk of the healthcare center, reaching into her wallet and grabbing the small ID card that held Hiro’s information.

“Yes, we’re here to see Dr. Tadashi for Hiro,” Aunt Cass spoke softly in the quiet waiting room as she gave the lady at the desk the ID card. She typed into her computer, then nodded, handing the ID card back.

“Alright, just take a seat and the doctor will be right with you.” The lady focused back on her computer. Aunt Cass nodded and looked behind her, seeing Hiro watch the wall with a dull expression—one that she knew was hiding so many emotions behind it. She gently took the young teen’s shoulder and sat down with him near a potted plant.

“Why do I have to do this…?” Hiro mumbled, reaching out to touch the waxy top of the leaf, bandages wrapped his wrists tightly.

“Because, Hiro… You know why… Not only did you start hurting yourself again, it sent you to the hospital this time.” Aunt Cass watched Hiro with hurt eyes.

“You wouldn’t have to deal with me anymore if you had just left me alone…” The comment broke Cass’ heart.

“Hiro, stop… You’re all I have left…” Hiro didn’t seem to pay Aunt Cass any attention. Soon, a nurse came out of the doors, holding a clipboard in her hand.

“Hiro Hamada?” She called out, looking up. Aunt Cass stood, gently taking Hiro’s arm and leading him to the nurse. She smiled comfortably. “How are you today?”

“Pissed,” Hiro grumbled, gently feeling the bandages on his wrist. The nurse, now shot down, quietly led the two to a small, carpeted room with a man sitting on a big chair. He looked up and smiled.

“Hello, you must be Hiro Hamada,” he stood, fixing his glasses and held out his hand to Aunt Cass, and then to Hiro. Hiro looked up at the attractive male before rejecting his handshake and sitting on the couch. The doctor nodded at Aunt Cass, sending her out before sitting back in his chair. He looked over the clipboard the nurse left before humming. “So, I see you’re fourteen.”

“Oh, wow, the doctor can read…” Hiro muttered. Tadashi ignored the comment.

“It says you were recently hospitalized for self-injury on your left forearm…” Tadashi put the clipboard down, looking at then small teen. “Can you tell me about that? And it’s perfectly okay if you don’t want to answer.” He gave a comfortable smile. Hiro watched the window, swallowing hard. For a moment, it was hard to answer… He couldn’t really remember what had taken place, or for what he had done… It took a very long time for Hiro to reply.

“No…” He whispered, not wanting to answer. Tadashi nodded and grabbed his notepad.

“So, how are you feeling today?” He held the pen on the paper, ready to write down his notes. Hiro shrugged, looking down at his lap.

“Okay, I guess.”

“You guess? Why is that?” He wrote down a small note. Hiro chewed on the inside of his cheek.

“I… I guess I don’t want to be here…”

“Why not?”

“I just… I don’t want help…” Hiro looked away. Tadashi nodded, pushing his glasses further up his nose.

“Could it be you just feel like you don’t deserve to be helped?” That made Hiro’s chest tighten. That was exactly why… Tears filed the young teen’s eyes as he nodded. He didn’t trust his voice anymore. Tadashi nodded, writing that down. “Why do you feel like you don’t deserve help?” Hiro could only shrug. The elder male watched him. “Is it because of something that happened in your past? Maybe, your issues were always less significant compared to someone else’s?” Hiro’s eyes squeezed shut. This doctor was hitting every mark… The young boy could only nod. “Do you want to talk about that?” Hiro swallowed the hard lump in his throat.

Every time this doctor said something that was completely true, Hiro’s anxiety went down, even just a tiny bit. Maybe, talking about it wouldn’t be so bad… “I-I just… I’m always teased… Physically bullied… A-And I-I don’t have just an average I-IQ…” Hiro sniffled, taking a tissue and wiping his nose.

“Do these bullies still bully you?” Hiro nodded. “When did it start?”

“Sec-Second grade…?” The anxious teen started running his hand through his hair to try and keep himself calm.

“Ah…” Tadashi kept writing notes. “The woman, Cass, who came in with you, is she your mother?” Hiro shook his head, not as emotional.

“No, she’s m-my aunt… M-My parents died when I-I was very young…” Tadashi nodded, watching Hiro.

“Does this influence your life in any way?” Hiro shook his head.

“Not in any way to the point where it makes a significant change in what I do.” Tadashi nodded again before pulling off his glasses and offering Hiro a small smile.

“Do you ever look in the mirror and appreciate what you see?” Hiro paused, swallowing hard. No… He shook his head, watching the doctor. Tadashi gave a sad smile. “What is the issue when you look in the mirror?” Hiro took in a shaky breath.

“M-My fat cheeks… My teeth gap… My hideously skinny body…” Hiro looked down. “The list goes on and on…”

“Could the self-harming be a form of punishment?” Tadashi watched the young boy, holding his pen to the paper. Hiro shrugged.

“For some reason, the pain I inflict on myself feels better than the pain others cause me…”

“Pain others cause you? What do you mean by that?”

“L-Like… Dis-Disappointment… I put my trust into people who don’t deserve it…” Tadashi wrote down a quick note.

“People who don’t deserve it? Did someone betray you?” Hiro’s eyes filled with tears, his hands going up and covering up his eyes. Tadashi watched the crying teenager, knowing he was so close to letting it all go, and he’d be able to see into the broken teen’s soul.

“I-I… I just… I-I had a boyfriend… Wh-Who just… He beat me…” Hiro started crying harder. “I-I couldn’t get help… N-No one wo-would listen…” Tadashi paused.

“Hiro… When was this?” Hiro sobbed.

“H-He le-left two months ago…”

“This ended two months ago?” Hiro nodded. “How long did it last…?”

“Th-Three years…”

“Did he sexually abuse you, as well?” Hiro’s body trembled, his teeth biting his lip to keep noises from slipping out of him. The silence answered Tadashi’s question. “Do you know where he is?” Hiro slowly nodded. “Hiro, I just want you to know that none of the things you experienced were your fault…” Hiro’s body seemed to deflate in relief.

The instant relief signaled that Hiro had been blamed for what was done to him… All he needed was positive attention and someone to listen… Hiro looked up, tears streaming down his cheeks.

“Th-Thank you…” And Hiro gave a small, weakened smile.


	5. Prompt: "Bakery AU and they're not related"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “(they’re not related): Hiro working in a bakery. Tadashi buying the bread/sweets and all there because it’s delicious (also because that sweet tooth gapped smile won’t let him sleep at night).”
> 
> After a long day, Tadashi visits the local bakery for some good grub and the beautiful boy behind the counter catches his attention.

A tired Tadashi walked into the closest business that was selling food—a cute bakery that had an amazing smell emitting from it. The elder male rubbed his eyes, getting in line behind a bunch of other people.

Soon, the smell became too irresistible. Tadashi looked up, trying to find where the wonderful smell was coming from. His eyes stopped on an adorable cashier, his hair all fluffed and spiking out everywhere. He even had an adorable gap in his teeth that made Tadashi’s heart pound. He bit his lip, watching the beautiful boy smile and hand the next customer a small paper bag.

“Thank you for coming!” He watched the person go before paying attention to the next customer. ”Hi, how can I help you?” Tadashi watched the young boy, unable to look away. He so wanted to be with him. They hadn’t even talked and he already wanted to be with him. He could tell he had a beautiful soul…

Tadashi walked up to the counter and smiled. “Hey,” and the boy smiled back.

“Hello. How can I help you?” Tadashi’s heart pounded in his chest. The elder male chuckled nervously.

“U-Uh, yeah… Can I, uh… Can I get the ham and gouda melt on wheat and a loaf of sourdough?” The boy winked and went toward the back, putting together the small sandwich and putting it into the over as he bagged up a loaf sourdough bread.

“Will that be it?” The boy came over and placed the loaf of bread on the counter and began ringing him up. Tadashi almost didn’t know how to speak.

“I, uh… Yeah, yeah…” The boy nodded and got the now toasted and melted sandwich, wrapping it up and giving it to Tadashi. Tadashi fumbled and struggled to pull out twenty dollars from his pocket. He chuckled nervously and held it out. “So, my name’s Tadashi…” The boy put in the money and began pulling out change.

“My name’s Hiro,” the beautiful boy smiled and held out the changed. Tadashi took it and blushed a bit, grabbing his food and slowly backing off. “Thank you for coming, and come back soon!” He winked and went to the next customer. Tadashi held onto his food, quickly walking out.

He’d definitely come back.


	6. Prompt: “Younger!Tadashi Older!Hiro"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Younger!Tadashi Older!Hiro –- Hiro being jealous because everybody in the college begin to notice how beautiful Tadashi is. Also his classmate begin to ask him stuff like “Do you think that your Tadashi will like this?”. Hiro will be like “He is mine. My little brother. My lover. My Tadashi”.”

“Hiro?” Tadashi walked up to his older brother and held out a packet, holding notes and a textbook in his arms. “Can you help me? Calculus is really hard…” The younger student walked to his older brother. Hiro turned to look at Tadashi.

“Calculus? Sure, I’ll help…” He smiled and put his own stuff away to spread Tadashi’s out to look at it all. Tadashi stood over his brother, watching the older Hamada look at his notes and the five problems he had left. Hiro began teaching Tadashi what he was missing, showing him some shortcuts that Tadashi’s Calculus professor failed to teach. Soon, Tadashi got it and happily packed up his stuff.

“Oh! Why didn’t my professor teach that?” Tadashi chuckled lightly and smiled at his big brother. “You’re really smart…” He looked around. “Why do you come to study hall if you barely have any work to do?” Tadashi’s eyes looked back at Hiro. Hiro smiled and twirled a pen between his fingers.

“I come here because most of my friends have study hall.” He gestured to the rowdy group of boys behind him. Tadashi nodded a bit.

“Ah, okay. So… Can we go for sushi for lunch?” Hiro smiled at his younger brother, gently ruffling his hair.

“If you really want,” Hiro chuckled. Tadashi’s smile grew.

“Thank you!” He grabbed his backpack and went to walk away. “See you at lunch!” He turned and jogged out. A friend chuckled to Hiro.

“Your brother is fuckin’ cute.” Hiro paused, realizing what he meant. He looked at his friend in discomfort.

“Dude, come on. Really? No.” Hiro shook his head. “Don’t even think about it.” His friend frowned.

“Come on! Wouldn’t you rather he be with me than anyone else?”

“No. Not ever with you.” Hiro chuckled.

“Whatever,” he grumbled. Hiro smiled and listened to the conversations around him. For some reason, he was constantly hearing people talk about his adorable brother… He was adorable, but so many people wanted him just for that, not his personality.

Tadashi and Hiro were both very good about hiding their relationship, everyone around just saw two brothers who were really close. Tadashi was for Hiro, and he wished that they could be open about it, but it would never happen.

~~

Hiro met up with Tadashi for lunch. The two met outside of the school, but a ton of people were around. When they got to the sushi place, they both realized people from school were there.

“Hey, Tadashi!” A guy who was in Tadashi’s grade waved to him. “Come sit with us!” Hiro looked around and everyone was paying attention to Tadashi… Hiro couldn’t help but feel a bit jealous. His phone beeped, notifying that he had received a text message. Hiro lifted his phone and looked at the screen. His friend from earlier had taken a photo of himself holding tickets to a concert. The message read:

Do you think Tadashi will wanna go to a concert with me tomorrow night?

Hiro groaned and deleted the message. Why did Tadashi have to be so goddamn talented and cute?! Hiro was always worrying about him, and it seemed like everyone was after him.

“Hey, Tadashi! Wanna—-“

“NO. He’s spending time with me! He’s my brother, leave him alone!!” Hiro took Tadashi’s shoulder and led him to a booth away from everyone. Tadashi’s face was bright red.

“Hiro, they were just being kind…”

“No, I wanna spend time with you. You’re my brother, you’re my family, I love you and I want to be around you.” Hiro blushed and looked over the sushi menu. Tadashi smiled and discreetly held Hiro’s hand under the table, rubbing circles into it with his thumb.

“I love you, too…”


	7. Prompt: “Tadashi comes home for the first time after the fire no one knows that he is alive and Hiro doesn’t know how to react”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Tadashi comes home for the first time after the fire no one knows that he is alive and Hiro doesn’t know how to react”

Hiro laid on Tadashi’s bed, tears in his eyes. It happened a week ago, Tadashi went into the burning building and he hasn’t been found. But it still hurt…

A soft knock echoed in the room, and Aunt Cass opened the door. “Hiro..? Honey…” She walked in, a plate of food in her hand. She noticed the dinner plate and breakfast plate completely untouched from the day before. She offered a small smile, but Hiro didn’t look around.

“Hey, Aunt Cass…” His voice was scratchy and weak.

“Are you hungry…? You need to eat, sweetie…” Aunt Cass placed the plate right in front of Hiro this time. Hiro’s eyes looked to the food, then back down.

“I’m not hungry…” He murmured, swallowing hard.

“Hiro, please… You’re wasting away, just eat something…” Hiro angrily grabbed a piece of fruit and shoved it in his mouth. After swallowing it down, Hiro looked at Aunt Cass.

“There,” he looked down and took a deep breath. Aunt Cass knew she wouldn’t be able to win this fight… She looked down and grabbed the two older plates.

“Well… I’m going to be leaving for a few hours, okay? I’ll be back as soon as possible.” Hiro just hummed, breaking Aunt Cass just a bit. “Alright, sweetie…” She leaned over and tried to give him a kiss on the cheek. Hiro didn’t move. Aunt Cass swallowed hard. “I’ll be back soon…” And she walked out, glancing back at Hiro right before she shut the door.

Hiro knew he was being mean and insensitive, but he didn’t want to be around anyone. He wanted to be alone, but ultimately, he wanted to be with Tadashi… He heard Aunt Cass leave, then it was completely silent. Hiro closed his teary eyes. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt so much if he slept…

A loud knock on the front door made Hiro snap awake, his eyes wide. “A-Aunt Cass?” He called, but there was no answer. Hiro started to feel some fear in his core as he stood, listening for noises. He heard a crash of what sounded like dishes, and his eyes widened.

“Aunt Cass?!” He called louder. But there was no answer. Hiro grabbed the closest weapon, a baseball bat, and walked down the stairs. He saw a large figure and glared. “Whoever you are, I have a gun!” He threatened. He got down to the bottom of the stairs.

His eyes filled with tears as he saw Tadashi. It had to be him… But he looked hurt and distressed… “T-Ta-Tadashi…?” He barely whispered, dropping the bat. Tadashi turned to him and that comfortable smile grew on his face.

“Hey, knucklehead…”


	8. Prompt: “Flowershop AU (not brothers)"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Flowershop AU (not brothers), the tattooed flower concept where Tadashi receives a bouquet from Hiro, with an excuse to make Tadashi’s place pretty but the flowers used have a much deeper meaning.”

****Ivy – Fidelity (faithfulness to a person, cause, or belief, demonstrated by continuing loyalty and support)**

****Pink Rose – Admiration/Appreciation**

Tadashi walked past the flower shop he always passed when he was going to work. Resting a cigarette in his mouth, he glanced through the glass windows, looking around for a boy that had caught his attention many times.

And there he was. The beautiful, smaller looking boy with the most adorable tooth gap ever was putting on his apron with a comfortable and relaxed smile. Tadashi couldn’t look away. He was so cute, and he was so sweet. Whenever he was outside fixing the flowers, he’d always give a small flower to him and would smile, telling him to have a good day.

And every time Tadashi was given a flower, that day turned out to be really good.

Tadashi didn’t realize he was staring… The boy inside the shop looked up and noticed Tadashi. He smiled and waved a bit. A blushed formed on Tadashi’s cheeks. Tadashi slowly raised a hand and smiled a bit, waving back. The cute boy gave a quick wink before going into the back, disappearing.

The slightly flustered Tadashi caught his cigarette and began walking again. He winked…

~~

Tadashi ended his shift at the tattoo/piercing parlor with a long sigh. After a day of difficult customers and several issues with his equipment, Tadashi was ready to go home. He locked up, parting with a co-worker before walking. It was dark and cold, his breath showing and spiraling up into the air. 

He grabbed a cigarette and a lighter, holding the small stick between his teeth as he lit it up. He heard struggling and looked up. That boy from the flower shop was having a hard time carrying what looked like really big bags.

“Hey, do you need any help?” Tadashi called, jogging up to him. The boy looked up and gave a weakened smile.

“Y-Yeah, sure… These bags of soil are huge…” Tadashi smiled and easily picked up a bag.

“Where do these go?” The boy watched Tadashi with wide eyes in awe.

“Aren’t those heavy?!” Tadashi chuckled.

“Eh, kind of.” The boy swallowed hard before leading Tadashi to the back. Soon, Tadashi helped him carry all ten bags back. The boy took a deep breath and smiled happily.

“Thank you so much… I wouldn’t have been able to do this all on my own.” He blushed and looked down. Tadashi smiled at him.

“S’no problem,” he fixed his hair. “So, what’s your name…?” The boy paused before laughing lightly.

“That’s right. We’ve never fully introduced ourselves…” The boy held out a hand and smiled. “My name is Hiro.” Tadashi’s cheeks got a bit redder, seeing the adorable tooth gap.

“I’m Tadashi,” he shook Hiro’s hand. Hiro smiled and went to some flowers.

“I like that name…” He murmured and happily put together a simple bouquet with ivy and three pink roses. Hiro came over to Tadashi and held them out with a smile. “Here… You seemed to be having a bad day… I could hear your sighs from here,” he chuckled lightly. Tadashi smiled and took it.

“Aw, dude… Thanks,” Tadashi laughed, holding them close. “And yeah, I had a bad day. Horrible customers and my equipment kept malfunctioning…”

“Where do you work?”

“At the tattoo parlor over on the next block.” Hiro’s eyes widened in awe.

“Really? I really like tattoos, I just can’t afford it and I’m afraid it hurts…” Tadashi smiled, gently touching Hiro’s arm.

“Hey, if you want, you can come on in and I’ll help you out, yeah? And it only hurts for a bit,” he smirked at the younger boy. Hiro giggled and went to a notepad, writing something on it.

“Okay,” he held out a small slip of paper with numbers on it—his phone number. Tadashi took it and winked.

“Are you done around here?” Hiro looked around and nodded.

“Yeah, I just have to lock up,” he smiled. “You can go, if you need to get home.” Tadashi held the flowers together and took a few steps toward the door,

“Alright, well… I’ll see you tomorrow morning.” He winked again. Hiro blushed and nodded.

“O-Okay…” 


	9. Prompt: “Major Angst” and “Yandere!Tadashi”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Major Angst” (I hope you know what you’re getting into…) and “Yandere!Tadashi”
> 
> Aunt Cass had recently passed away, and Tadashi got legal custody of Hiro and the café, which eventually closed. Juggling work, school, and taking care of the only person he has left becomes too difficult to handle.

Another day and night passed and Tadashi got home around 3 a.m. again, after working his part time job. He had nearly been late after falling asleep at his desk at SFIT, and his moped was in a shop for repairs.

Tadashi unlocked the door and got inside. The entire house was silent and dark; at least Hiro was able to feed himself and get to bed… He walked upstairs to their kitchen to see a take-out box with his name on it. He smiled tiredly at himself, of course Hiro would save food for him. He set his stuff down and shuffled over to it, popping it open. Inside were three layers: white rice, some yakisoba, and about four pieces of what looked like chicken.

The turnout was pretty good, compared to the last few weeks. Money had been very, very tight—the two boys had even started showering at SFIT to bring the water bill down and they barely use any electricity if they can help it. Tadashi grabbed a plastic fork and began eating the leftovers. He was unable to buy any lunch because Hiro needed the food more than he did, so it was the first thing he had eaten since a slice of toast he shared with Hiro around 8 a.m. the day before. The rice began filling the older boy up as he grabbed his things and went up to the room he shared with Hiro.

Quietly opening the door, he peeked in to see Hiro asleep on his bed, his limbs stretched out randomly. Tadashi smiled and put his stuff down, walking over and gently fixing the young teen’s sleeping position. Hiro gave a small grunt of discomfort from being moved, but he soon got relaxed and slept soundly. Hiro had been sad without Aunt Cass, and Mochi was so much work, the two of them had to give him up. Hiro was all alone while Tadashi worked, only gaining around 3,000 dollars a month to support the two of them.

What really hurt Tadashi, was that he couldn’t be around Hiro more. He couldn’t talk with him and see how his day was going; no, all he could do was watch him as he slept and watch him around SFIT. He wasn’t even sure if Hiro was interested in anyone else; the thought scared him. He slowly went to his own bed, finishing off his small amount of food before stripping to his boxers. He needed to study, but it was so early in the morning, he decided it wasn’t worth it. He was doing well in school so far, but Tadashi knew his grades would soon be plummeting.

If he went to bed, he’d be ready for the next day…

~~

“Hiro…” Tadashi softly called, woken up by his alarm clock. He stretched and rubbed his eyes, slowly sitting up to see his little brother still in the same spot. “HIRO.” He said more firmly. “Time to get up…” Tadashi watched as Hiro grumbled and slowly stood up, stretching out.

“I’m up, I’m up…” He yawned. Satisfied, Tadashi went to change into his clothes, putting on the same pair of pants that he’s been wearing for a week. Washing the clothes was such a big deal, and the nearest laundromat was across town, in which they couldn’t get to because Tadashi’s moped was being fixed.

Tadashi shuffled to the bathroom and looked at himself. Damn… Black bags under his eyes were getting more and more prominent, and his face was skinnier. He was really suffering…

_You know, you could just end it all, right?_

Tadashi’s eyes widened as he heard his own voice speak in his mind. End it? Did it mean to commit suicide? Tadashi looked down at his hands. Maybe…

“Tadashi?” Hiro came in, rubbing his tired eyes. “Hey, uh… Could we do some laundry tonight? I have a date tomorrow…” Tadashi’s stomach dropped. Oh, no…

“A-A date?” Tadashi looked at Hiro with wide eyes.

“Yeah… He’s a transfer student at the school,” Hiro yawned, grabbing his toothbrush. “He knows our situation, so he’s willing to help out…” Hiro’s words were jabbing knives into Tadashi’s body. Soon, every place on him became numb.

It was really happening… Hiro was going to leave Tadashi… Every instinct Tadashi had was to find that boy and kill him before he could take Hiro… But he knew he wouldn’t be able to do so.

“Oh, uh… I guess…” Tadashi muttered before brushing his teeth beside Hiro, keeping his eyes low. Every time he looked at Hiro, all he could see was happiness… All because of that boy… Tadashi’s chest ached. How… How could that boy make Hiro so happy?! He hadn’t done anything, and Tadashi avoided hours of sleep to work to be able to support Hiro!

And that boy had done nothing!

Tadashi angrily grabbed his bag and stormed down the steps. That asshole didn’t do anything… He got to the kitchen and shoved bread into the toaster. “Tadashi?” Hiro softly called, coming up behind him. “Are you okay…?”

“Just peachy.” Hiro seemed startled by Tadashi’s answer, and decided to keep quiet. The elder Hamada stayed quiet himself as he got the two slices of toast out and spread jam on them. He grabbed one and grabbed his bag. “Come on, we have to go,” he muttered, going down the stairs. Hiro grabbed his slice and silently followed. Tadashi’s sudden change in mood was quite scary, especially when he was so mad. As they walked to the college, the two didn’t talk. Tadashi didn’t talk because he knew he’d be snappy and would hurt Hiro for no reason…

Once at the steps, Hiro stopped walking, making Tadashi look over at him. “Are you coming in with me?” Tadashi asked, internally begging for Hiro to say yes. Hiro gave a sad smile.

“Actually… I’m waiting for Nate…” He rubbed the back of his head. “Maybe I can catch up to you for lunch, yeah…?” The painful words stabbed Tadashi, just creating more anger. The older boy’s blood was boiling. All he could do was nod, and walk inside alone. He had to do something before that so-called-Nate took away Hiro from him… After all, Hiro was the only thing Tadashi had left.

~~

Hiro never came to Tadashi for lunch. The pain of being ditched made Tadashi scream. He was so upset… He was losing his baby brother, the person he loved the most… He didn’t understand, they had been so intimate with each other, and Hiro was so happy… Why would he bail now? The shock left Tadashi completely silent. He couldn’t even defend himself when his professors began scolding him for the big decrease in work and effort. Honey was able to convince Tadashi to leave earlier to get a few more hours of work in.

So, Tadashi did just that. He didn’t even bother looking for Hiro… He’d see him soon… Tadashi started crying on the walk to his work, tears streaming down his face.

_There’s a way to make Hiro yours forever…_

His voice whispered in his mind again. There was…? Tadashi sniffled, wiping his face with his sleeves as he approached the grocery store where he worked. He entered the locker room for the employees and opened his locker, expecting to see his uniform—but it was missing.

“Tadashi…” He heard the voice of his boss behind him. The elder Hamada looked over, eyes wide.

“S-Sir… Where’s my uniform…?” The manager looked sadly at Tadashi.

“Son… It’s nothing personal… You just, haven’t been doing a good job lately and that’s not what the company wants…” Tadashi’s eyes filled with tears.

“N-No, sir! You don’t understand! I need this job so bad! How else can I support myself and my younger brother?!” Tadashi was panicking; he needed this job… He needed it, or else he’d be seen as an unfit parent and Hiro would be torn away from him. “Please, sir, I’ll do anything to keep this job!”

“I’m sorry, Tadashi… But it’s been decided…” The broken boy couldn’t handle it… His entire life was falling apart and no one would help him… He glared at his boss before storming out, tears streaming down his cheeks. He no longer had a job, and he and Hiro only had around 2,000 dollars for the month, and it was only the beginning of December…

Tadashi soon got home, being greeted by nothing other than complete silence. He lost his job, and now he was losing Hiro, too? It was so unfair… What had he done to deserve any of this?! He paced around in panic and stress, crying harder.

“WHY?!” He screamed, slamming his fists on the counter of the abandoned café. “What have I done?!” He wailed, his legs giving out. He sobbed into his arm, trying so hard to calm down—but he just couldn’t. Everything was so messed up…

_There’s a gun in the back room. Use it. Get away from this suffering and take Hiro with you._

His eyes widened. A gun… He shakily stood, making his way to the back and searching through the older lockers and safes there. Sure enough, there laid a .45 caliber Regent handgun, loaded and ready to shoot as soon the safety tab was flicked. Tadashi’s heart began pounding as he reached in with shaking fingers, the cold metal sending shocks down his body.

Leaving this hell seemed to be a good option… If no one would help, he’d help himself… He looked at the time, swallowing hard. If this was to be their last day, he’d make it the best one they’ve had…

~~

Tadashi had taken Hiro out to dinner for their last meal. It nearly spent all their money on food, but Tadashi didn’t mind… He and Hiro walked into the dark building.

“Thank you again, Tadashi,” Hiro smiled up at his brother. “I haven’t had this much fun with you for a long time…” Tadashi smiled a bit back.

“Yeah…” His hands were shaking. It was getting close… Tadashi grabbed the handgun from behind the counter while it was still dark and followed Hiro upstairs.

_Just end it. It’ll feel so much better… He’ll be with you and you’ll never have to worry about suffering ever again._

Tadashi nodded a bit to himself, swallowing hard. “So, what now…?” Hiro smiled at Tadashi. “Are you taking a break off of work?” That made Tadashi pause. He couldn’t tell Hiro he lost his job… The elder boy forced a small smile.

“Yeah, Mr. Juun let me have today off for all of my good work,” he placed his bag on the floor. Hiro nodded.

“Then, maybe a raise is getting close?” He said hopefully. Tadashi could only nod. Sometimes, ignorance hurts less. Hiro took a deep breath. “So, will we go do our clothes tonight, too?” Tadashi forced a small smile.

“Sure,” he walked over to Hiro and gave him a kiss on the head. “I love you, Hiro…” He whispered, feeling the safety tab on the gun and flicking it off. Hiro leaned into his brother, burying his face into his chest.

“I love you too, Dashi….”

_Do it. Save yourselves… There’s nothing left for you here…_

Tears filled Tadashi’s eyes as he began shaking, dropping to his knees and taking Hiro with him. Hiro hugged his brother tightly. “Dashi…?” Tadashi took a shaky breath and held Hiro’s head against his chest, taking the gun out and holding the barrel close to Hiro’s head.

_Take him away… It’ll be okay… You’ll both be in paradise soon and no one can ever hurt you again…_

“I-I’m sorry, Hiro… N-No one will help us…” He shakily took in a breath, cocking the gun. The sound made Hiro’s body tense.

“T-Tadashi..! What’s going on?!” Hiro tried pulling away, but Tadashi was much stronger than the young teen. “Tadashi, what was that noise?! Th-This is freaking me out!!” Hiro’s hands clutched onto Tadashi’s shirt.

“Hiro… It’ll be okay… Just relax, and I’ll take the pain away…” Tadashi pressed his lips to the younger boy’s forehead, pressing the barrel to the side of Hiro’s head. This action made Hiro begin to sob.

“T-Tadashi, please!! This is scary!! Wh-What is on my head?!” He cried, tugging on his brother urgently. “I-I’m scared!!” Tadashi quietly hushed him.

“It’s okay, Hiro… Don’t be afraid… Wait for me, okay…?” And the entire room went silent. Tadashi squeezed his eyes shut, listening to Hiro’s pounding heartbeat and shaking breath. His finger pulled the trigger, quickly sending a bullet deep into the brain of his little brother.

Tadashi’s ears rang as he held the limp body of Hiro against him, still giving him kisses as he cried. He was pretty sure everyone around them heard the gunshot… Blood began dripping from Hiro, his heat dissipating. Tadashi gently picked him up, kissing him and whispering that he was sorry as he walked up to their room, gently placing Hiro on his bed.

Then, Tadashi saw the terrified face of his little brother; it was like a photo, still stuck in the same place, but his teary eyes no longer had any life within them. Tadashi sobbed harder.

_You’re so close… Cradle him, and go meet him on the other side… He’ll be waiting…_

Tadashi took off his shoes and climbed into the same bed, cuddling up to Hiro’s body and kissing the forehead again. “I love you,” tears slipped off his cheeks. The pain he had endured was too much… People knew they were suffering—and now, Tadashi had enough.

The elder boy squeezed his eyes shut, taking big, deep breaths as he readied himself to shoot his head. He pressed the barrel of the gun to the side of his head, the cold metal sending fear into his core.

_Let go…_

Tadashi relaxed, closing his eyes and holding his brother close—and he pulled the trigger.


	10. Prompt: “Yandere!Hiro (x2)” and “Blood play”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Yandere!Hiro (x2)” and “Blood play”
> 
> Hiro gets jealous over a girl that is hanging around Tadashi too much. His instincts take over, and he’s caught by Tadashi. Then, Hiro to finds out he likes biting Tadashi and making him bleed.

Hiro watched as Tadashi helped Aunt Cass with the café. The apron and his slightly gelled hair made him that much sexier… But this was always the time when that slut came and took Tadashi away from him.

Right on cue, a brunette walked in and waved down Tadashi. He smiled and walked over to her, getting her a spot near the counter. Hiro could only watch in envy, watching the girl laugh and touch his arm. All Hiro could think was, slut, slut, slut, sluuuuuut!

When Tadashi went off to keep doing his job, Hiro walked up to the girl and tried to seem friendly. It was easy with his baby face. “Hey, do you wanna see embarrassing photos of Tadashi?” He smiled. The girl giggled.

“Alright,” Hiro took her hand and led her to the garage, shutting the door behind her. He found a baby book and opened it, revealing photos of chubby Tadashi as a baby. The girl gasped. “Oh, my gosh! He’s so cute!!” She looked them over. As she was distracted, he grabbed a stun gun and slowly crept up behind her. He quickly pressed the button and stabbed the gun into her back, his other hand reaching up to cover her mouth. He muffled her scream and caused her to fall to the ground, her body trembling violently. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Hiro took his opportunity to tie her up.

He didn’t want to share Tadashi.

When she gained her sense back, she was sobbing for Hiro to let her go, and Hiro shook his head. “You don’t understand. I don’t want to share Tadashi. He’s mine, and no one else’s.” He held the stun gun closer to her. “And I will stop anyone from getting in my way.” He reached into his pocket, pulling out a small pocket knife. He extended the blade and held it to her cheek. “And you, got in my way.” He pressed the tip of the knife into her cheek, causing her to scream. Hiro slapped her, his eyes dull. “Scream and I will kill you.”

The girl shakily nodded, watching Hiro with wide eyes. “Pl-Please… I-I’m not after Ta-Tadashi, I-I promise…”

“Then why hang out with him so much?”

“She wants a relationship with Honey,” Tadashi’s voice spoke, making Hiro freeze. He turned to see Tadashi standing in the doorway. “Hiro, let her go.”

“But…”

“Hiro.” Tadashi crossed his arms. Hiro glared a bit and reluctantly untied the girl, giving her a glare before going to Tadashi. Tadashi sighed and took the pocket knife and stun gun from his baby brother. “Upstairs. I’ll be with you soon.” Hiro paused, finally realizing what he had done. He slowly went back into the café and into the room they shared. He paced while he waited for his brother to arrive.

When he did, it gave Hiro a fright when the door slammed shut. Hiro looked up at met the gaze of Tadashi. He sighed softly and gently touched Hiro’s hair. “Hey… You can’t be tying people up…”

“She was flirting with you.” Hiro sniffled, watching Tadashi. The elder Hamada sighed again, leaning in and giving Hiro a kiss.

“I would never leave you,” he chuckled, kissing Hiro harder. Hiro melted into his kiss, gently biting his lip. Tadashi flinched back, hissing slightly. Hiro pulled away and noticed he had broken skin on Tadashi’s lip, making him bleed.

The younger Hamada watched in slight disbelief before the overpowering curiosity of how his blood tasted filled his mind. Before Tadashi could wipe it away, Hiro leaned up, swiping his tongue over the cut. The iron taste tingled his taste buds. Tadashi’s bottom lip quivered, watching Hiro.

“You… You licked my blood…” Hiro smirked and forced Tadashi on the bed.

“And I’m going to do it so much more…”


	11. Prompt: “Younger tadashi older hiro thing”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Younger tadashi older hiro thing”
> 
> Role flip! Hiro is a college student, Tadashi is a freshman. When it comes down to Homecoming, Tadashi is repeatedly rejected. Hiro decides to take Tadashi.

“S-So… Will you go to Homecoming with m-me?” Tadashi shyly asked a girl, wringing his hands together repeatedly. She gave a sad smile, shaking her head.

“I’m sorry… I’m already going with someone…” She stifled a giggle. Instantly, Tadashi knew he was being lied to. He painfully nodded, slowly backing away.

“O-Oh… Okay…” Tadashi began walking away, holding back tears. That was the fourth girl to laugh at him… He decided he had embarrassed himself enough. He got his bag from his locker and ran outside, running home with tears in his eyes. He ran through the door, right past Aunt Cass and straight up the stairs, shoving past an unsuspecting Hiro who was reading while standing up. As he finally realized what shoved him, he set down his book and walked upstairs.

“Tadashi…? You okay?” He heard quiet sobs as he got closer.

“N-Nii- chaaaan!” Tadashi wailed, shooting up and hugging Hiro tightly. Hiro awkwardly stood there for a moment before hugging him back.

“Tadashi, what’s wrong?” He looked down at the sobbing teenager.

“Th-They kept laughing at me!! I-I just wanted to g-go to Homecoming!” He cried into Hiro’s chest. Hiro softly sighed, rubbing Tadashi’s back.

“Homecoming…? Do you need a date?” Tadashi weakly nodded and explained that everyone laughed at him. Hiro paused. “Tadashi…? What if I took you to Homecoming?” Tadashi slowly looked up, his eyes teary and nose dribbling a bit.

“Wh-What…?” Hiro smiled sweetly at his brother.

“Let me take you to Homecoming.” Tadashi’s stomach dropped. Now that he thought about it, many people would probably be jealous if he showed up on the arm of Hiro…

“O-Okay…”

 

~~

Hiro had gone all out when it came to taking Tadashi to the dance. They were in the best tuxes they could get and Hiro got a limo for them. As they approached the school, young Tadashi got nervous.

“You okay, bro?” Hiro asked, gently taking Tadashi’s hand. The younger Hamada swallowed hard.

“K-Kinda…” Tadashi swallowed hard. The limo pulled up to the school, and Tadashi was hesitant to get out. Hiro grabbed his hand and led him up the steps. Suddenly, Tadashi stopped walking.

“Tadashi,” Hiro sighed. “Come on…” Tadashi was visibly shaking. Hiro smiled and pulled his brother close, giving him a gentle kiss on the lips. “You can do this,” he whispered in his ear, taking his hand.

Tadashi took a deep breath, readying himself as they entered the large, dark gym—and everyone stared.


	12. Prompt: “Baby!Hiro” and “Firefighter Tadashi”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Baby!Hiro” and “Firefighter Tadashi”
> 
> Tadashi, after working at the fire station for five years, is given the rank of Lieutenant. After celebrating with his family, he’s called into work.

Hiro patiently waited on the carpet, playing with his Lego robots and keeping a smile on his face. Tadashi was coming home early enough for Hiro to spend time with him. Aunt Cass was doing chores, cleaning everything she could get her hands on.

“Hiro!” She called. “For the last time, please pick up your stuff!” Hiro paused, trying to remember if he had any stuff out. Using both hands to help him stand, he waddle-ran to his room that he shared with Tadashi. There was his toys on the floor. Hiro basically did what every obedient child did.

Yup, he shoved all of his toys under his bed and skipped happily downstairs.

“All clean!” He called, going back to his Lego robots. Right as he sat down, he heard the small bell on the front door jingle. His heart rate quickened. “Dashi!!!” He squealed and ran down the stairs, his eyes brightening as he saw his older brother standing there, proud and tall. Tadashi smiled and knelt down, opening his arms to Hiro.

“Come here, you!” He laughed, Hiro running and jumping into his big brother’s arms. Tadashi pulled the toddler close, giving him a big squeeze. “Oh, I missed you! Did you miss me?” Tadashi pulled away to smile at Hiro. The young boy nodded, unable to stop hugging Tadashi.

“Yeah!” He paused, looking at his toys on the floor. “Let’s play!” Tadashi smiled and placed the toddler on his feet. Hiro took Tadashi’s hand and led him to his Legos. “Here, you-you-you can be the… The good guy,” Hiro gave him the good guy while he held the bad one in his tiny hand.

“Hiro, are you sure you don’t want to be the good guy?” Tadashi asked. Hiro looked up at Tadashi.

“Well, you-you can’t be the-the-the bad guy. You’re Tadashi, you’re uh… You’re uh, a fire fighter.” Hiro smiled. Tadashi smiled.

“Well, why don’t we both be good guys then?”

“Who will be the-the bad guy?” Hiro looked around. Tadashi hummed and looked around as well. He playfully gasped.

“Mochi!” The fat cat padded in, meowing. Hiro gasped and stood.

“Get him!” And Hiro made flying noises as he and his robot chased Mochi. The poor feline watched Hiro in fear before running off. Tadashi laughed and followed Hiro, who was “shooting” and chasing Mochi. Aunt Cass was the one to safe the hairy baby, capturing him and holding him close.

“Boys! Stop torturing Mochi!” She held the terrified cat close.

“He’s the bad guy!” Hiro claimed. Aunt Cass sighed, then a smile grew on her face.

“Come on… Tadashi got promoted, we should celebrate!” She gently sat the cat down and took the boys down to the café.

Hiro was happily eating a cupcake, frosting getting everywhere on his cheeks. The three of them celebrated Tadashi’s promotion: going from a fireman to a lieutenant. Hiro didn’t understand what it meant, but Tadashi and Aunt Cass were happy, so he decided to be happy, too.

But, then, Tadashi’s phone rang. He grabbed it and answered it, holding it to his ear. Hiro watched Tadashi, his eating slowly coming to a stop. “What’s wrong, Dashi…?” Tadashi nodded and hung up. He looked at his family and gave a sad smile.

“I gotta go…” He came to Hiro and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “I’ll see you later, Hiro.” He gave Aunt Cass a hug, and quickly left.

~~

Hiro was spooked awake by the jingle of the bell from the door. His heart raced. Tadashi must be home! He crawled out of bed and ran down. He squealed, running down and was ready to hug his brother, but it wasn’t Tadashi in the door.

It was a man in uniform, but the uniform was different than Tadashi’s. Hiro was definitely confused… He walked to Aunt Cass and tugged on her pants. She looked at Hiro, absolutely broken, and started sobbing. She picked up her last nephew and sobbed into him. Hiro knew crying meant she was hurt…

But, why?

~~

Hiro, now ten years old, waited by the front door as he sipped his water. Tadashi hadn’t come back, but he told Hiro he’d see him later… So he’d have to come home at some point.

“I’m worried,” Aunt Cass whispered into the phone, watching Hiro secretly. “He’s been by that door for six years… I just, I don’t know how to tell him…” The therapist on the other end sighed softly.

_“You’re going to have to tell him that Tadashi is gone… And that he’ll never come back.”_


	13. Prompt: “Tadashi and Hiro’s first night with their baby!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Tadashi and Hiro’s first night with their baby!”
> 
> [Hiro is much older (age 19)] After the finalization of their adoption, Hiro and Tadashi get to see their daughter for the first time.

“Come on, Hiro! We have to go to the agency! Naomi is there waiting!” Tadashi called into their apartment, fixing his favorite cardigan. The two boys moved into their own apartment when Hiro was about seventeen; the two wanted to be on their own and the unsuspecting Aunt Cass had no idea of the intimate relationship they had with each other.

“I’m sorry!” Hiro called, grabbing the small stuffed bunny on the counter before walking out to Tadashi’s car, getting inside and driving off pretty fast. Both boys were nervous; they, or Tadashi on the forms, finalized their adoption of one-year-old Naomi and they were going to bring her home for the very first time.

For months the boys spent their time creating the best bedroom for her, wanting her to feel comfortable. Hiro was shaking as they drove. The elder Hamada reached over and held one of his hands.

“Hey… It’ll be okay.”

~~

It was dark outside by the time they were driving home. Naomi was asleep in her car seat in the back, which took Hiro about an hour to put in right. Hiro kept glancing back, making sure she was breathing. Tadashi chuckled.  
“Hiro, she’s fine…”

“I know, but… I just worry…” Tadashi nodded, pulling up to their apartment.  
“Well, now we’re all home,” Tadashi got out and gently took Naomi’s carrier from the car, carefully walking inside and placing the carrier on the carpet. Hiro walked up behind Tadashi and hugged him tightly.

“I can’t believe she’s here…” He whispered, resting his chin on Tadashi’s arm. The two of them watched the raven haired baby girl asleep in her carrier, holding the pink stuffed bunny Hiro had given to her. Tadashi smiled and gave Hiro a kiss on the lips.

“I love you, Hiro.” The younger boy blushed and gently touched Tadashi’s collarbone.

“Well, now someone else is fighting for my love,” Hiro chuckled and looked at Naomi—and she smiled in her sleep.


	14. Prompt: “Hiro and Tadashi Hanging playing video Games"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Hiro and Tadashi Hanging playing video Games, but Hiro is super awake and Tadashi falls asleep on Hiro’s lap, then the gang walks in and Hiro has to explain himself While Tadashi is still asleep!”

“Tadashi!” Hiro whined. “Stop killing me!! Shooting games are hard enough!” Hiro looked up at his older brother, pouting. After getting Modern Warfare 2, the boys decided to try it out. Unfortunately, Hiro hasn’t had much experience with shooting games and quite frankly, the younger brother wasn’t too sure how to control his player.

Tadashi, on the other hand, had many years of playing video games and was a complete master.

“Oh, come on! You can’t get better if you don’t have a challenge!” Tadashi grinned at the younger teenager. Hiro pouted.

“I don’t wanna play.” He set the controller down. Tadashi paused the game and looked at Hiro.

“Aw, come on… What if I put you on your own on super easy?” Hiro paused for a while before nodding.

“Okay…” And Tadashi did just that. He watched his brother practice shooting and starting to get used to the controls. Tadashi gradually made his way to Hiro’s lap, resting his head there. Soon, sleep took over the older Hamada, leaving his head resting on Hiro’s upper thighs.

“Hey-o!” The door flew open, Fred with a goofy smile on his face walked in. “Where’s the new game?! I wanna—- uh…” Fred’s demeanor quickly became awkward. He stood there, watching Hiro with Tadashi’s head in his lap. Hiro’s face got bright red, suddenly realizing what it looked like.

“Wa-Wait! This isn’t—-“

“Hiro!” Honey jogged in with a smile on her face, the bickering Gogo and Wasabi behind her. They all looked up and became silent. Hiro shook his head feverishly.

“No! This isn’t what it looks like! He’s asleep!”

“Maybe we should just—-“

“NO!! IT’S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!” Hiro flailed his arms in desperation. The other four glanced at each other before slowly stepping back out the door.

“We’ll just come later…” They all laughed nervously.

“You guys! It’s not what it looks like!”


	15. Prompt: “Hiro gets beat up in a bit fight gone wrong and then goes to Tadashi’s arms for refuge”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Hiro gets beat up in a bit fight gone wrong and then goes to Tadashi’s arms for refuge”

Hiro snuck back into the building full of roaring cheering and cigarette smoke, holding his Megabot tightly. He expected to see Mr. Yama, but he could not see him anywhere.

Not like it wouldn’t be hard to see him anyway…

He got in the crowd, looking around. His eyes caught on a very young man, his bot tearing apart its competitor. The excitement of a new competitor was too much to bare, and Hiro called out when the man asked for another bot to fight. The man laughed.

“You? But you’re just a kid!!” He laughed and smiled down at Hiro, ruffling his hair. “Aright, I’ll play you, kid.” Hiro smiled and placed his bet money inside, watching the guy also place money before sitting on the ground. Hiro smiled and got down, grabbing his controller and sitting criss-cross.

After about three ass-kickings, the man was full-on pissed. He growled, throwing his bot and yelling. “What a cheat!!” He screamed, two of his buddies coming up behind him. Instantly, fear set upon Hiro. He grabbed his Megabot and ran.

But, he couldn’t run fast enough.

The man ran after him, cursing and screaming at him. His hoodie was grabbed and he was thrown onto the cement. “Fucking kid,” he snarled, and threw his fist into Hiro’s cheek. The young teen screamed in agony, hoping to be heard and helped—but no one came. With every punch, Hiro could hear every bone fracture and every splatter of blood land on the pavement.  
After being beaten to the point where he was dipping in and out of consciousness, Hiro quickly ran to the place where he knew he’d be safe—home.

Once at the door, he flung it open, limping inside and wailing for his brother. Tadashi looked up and paused, his eyes widening.

“Oh, my god! What happened to you?!” Tadashi shot up and embraced his little brother.

“I-I’m so-sorry…!”


	16. Prompt: “catboy Hiro" AND "An experiment gone wrong leaves Hiro with ears and a tail“

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “An experiment gone wrong leaves Hiro with ears and a tail and everyone thinks it’s cosplay but he even purrs and Tadashi has to protect his lil bro from pervs. Maybe throw some fluff or a make out session“ AND “Shy request for catboy Hiro getting high off catnip (kinda like he had alcohol) and Tadashi taking care of him?” 
> 
> An experiment gone wrong changes Hiro’s genetics, making him have the ears, tail, and behaviors of a common housecat. Life suddenly becomes very difficult for Hiro, unable to resist an unknown green plant that makes him practically high and having to run away from people with the wrong ideas.

_"Mochi! You can’t be in here!” Hiro giggled, picking the very overweight cat and nuzzling him. “You could get hurt.” Mochi meowed back at Hiro, bunting his jaw. Hiro placed him outside of the door and walked over to Tadashi who was very carefully putting electrical wires into their places. He had warned Hiro not to touch or else he could be electrocuted. Hiro stood behind Tadashi and watched with admiring eyes._

_“You know,” Tadashi started, chuckling. “It’s hard when you’re breathing down my neck.” Hiro smirked._

_“Well, sorry! I just wanna see what you’re doing!” Hiro kept watching. Tadashi hummed, looking over the wires._

_“I’m missing a piece…” He muttered to himself before standing. “Do NOT touch it,” he said with a smile before jogging downstairs. Hiro sighed and sat on his bed, messing with the hem of his sleeves. He heard a meow and looked up—his heart skipped a beat._

_“Mochi!” He gasped. The fat cat was now VERY close to what Tadashi was working on, sniffing it. “No, Mochi, scat!” He stood, getting ready to shoo the cat. Mochi was about to step on an open wire. “MOCHI!!” Hiro jumped forward to stop the cat—only to touch the poor animal and get shocked violently, making him lose unconsciousness._

~~

“—iro!” Hiro softly moaned, his eyes feeling glued shut. “Hiro!” He heard someone calling his name.

“T-T… Shi…” Hiro softly whispered. Tadashi watched his brother in horror. He had grown rave black cat ears and a tail that literally could not control itself. He touched the wires when Mochi did, and the only explanation Tadashi could come up with is that Mochi’s cat genetics mixed with Hiro’s. It was hell trying to explain it to Aunt Cass, but eventually she calmed down.

“Hiro!” Tadashi called again, cupping the young boy’s cheek. Hiro slowly came into consciousness, the irises of his beautiful brown eyes now fluctuating slits. Tadashi swallowed hard. “Hey, bonehead… I told you not to touch the wires,” Tadashi chuckled lightly.

“I-It wa-was Mo… Chi…” Hiro softly groaned, pawing at his face. “Damn c-cat…”

“Well… Now you’re a damn cat, too.” Hiro’s eyes widened.

“WHAT?!”

~~

“C’mere, kitty, kitty, kitty~” A group of boys who looked like they belong in a maid café called out to Hiro with cameras, Hiro’s eyes widened.

“St-Stay away~!” Hiro mewed and ran off the school property, hearing the boys chasing him. “Leave me alone!!” He cried, ears flat on his head as he ran. So many people thought Hiro was weird for putting on cat ears and a tail, but everyone who wasn’t into that got used to it.

Those who were, however, wouldn’t leave Hiro alone.

“Hiro!!” One called. “Please! I’ll pay you to wear a maid costume!!” Hiro mewed in fear.

“STAY AWAY!!!” He ran, trying to lose them so he could go home. He sprinted away, hiding behind a dumpster. He watched the group leave before letting out a sigh. He leaned against the brick wall and closed his eyes. His cute little nose twitched, smelling a smell that he’s never smelled before. It was minty, and it instantly made his head light. Hiro stood, sniffing out the scent.

He walked around, following the scent until it was so strong, it made Hiro dizzy. He looked up and saw a pet shop. What smelled so good in the pet shop?! Hiro was too happy to care. His tail flicked back and forth in amusement, walking in and following the scent. He got into the cat aisle and got to a weird looking plant.

“What the hell…?” Hiro muttered to himself. He sniffed the plant and his eye slits widened in happiness. This was where the scent was coming from. The younger Hamada had a sudden urge to… Eat it. Hiro began munching on the plant, his happiness levels rising dramatically. Once he had demolished the plant, he was on top of the world. He mewled, grabbing his phone and calling his brother.

“Hiro! Why aren’t you at home?” Tadashi answered pretty quickly. Hiro giggled, his tail flicking back and forth, his cheeks flustered.

“I dunno~” Hiro purred, stumbling out of the pet store.

“Dammit… Where are you?”

“I dunno~” Hiro giggled, swaying as he stood on the side walk.

“Hiro! Ugh, fine. Stay where you are.” And Tadashi hung up. He’d use the chips in Hiro’s sweaters to find him. Hiro looked up when a tall guy came up behind him and gently grabbed his tail.

“Hey, kitten,” his voice was husky. “Are you lost?” Hiro looked up and smiled, giggling.

“Hi~” He swayed. The guy gently pet Hiro’s head, smirking.

“Why don’t you and I go have some fun?” Hiro giggled and leaned into the guy, purring.

“Oka~y,” he purred, his tail wrapping around the guy’s hand. The guy began leading Hiro down the street, an arm around Hiro’s shoulders.

“HEY!” Tadashi stormed up, grabbing the guy’s shoulder and shoving him away. “He’s a fucking minor, asshole,” he growled. “Stay the fuck away from him.” And he grabbed Hiro’s arm, leading him away. “Goddammit, Hiro, what did you take?” Hiro giggled.

“I dunno…” He cooed, starting to cuddle up to Tadashi’s back.

“God, I can’t leave you alone, can I?”

~~

(See the Rated-R scene [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3150419/chapters/6836906))


	17. Prompt: “Tadashi wakes up noticing Hiro out on the roof" [part two]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After realizing they have just been recorded while having sex, the Hamada brothers are on high alert to find out who it was that recorded them, and if that person was after anything. Only to find out it wasn’t one person, but two people—two other teenagers, that is.

Tadashi panicked. He grabbed Hiro and quickly climbed back into their room, his eyes wide.

“Ta-Tadashi…? Tadashi, what’s wrong?” Hiro was becoming panicked at Tadashi’s state.  
“W-We were being videotaped…” He breathed, eyes still wide in fear. Hiro’s heart sank.

“Y-You’re kidding…” In which Tadashi shook his head. Hiro started panicking, his limbs shaking. “NO! No, no, no, no! This can’t be happening! Someone caught us!! What if it goes on the internet?! What if Aunt Cass—-“ Tadashi held his hand over the rambling mouth of his brother.

“Stop. We are going to be fine.” Tadashi took a deep breath. “Let’s… Let’s just go to the house with the camera and see if we can work something out… They’ll have to exchangesomething for the tape…” With the new sudden hope, Hiro nodded and crawled to his drawers, pulling out clothes. Tadashi did the same, getting dressed pretty quickly.

All he wanted to do was love his baby brother, and he wasn’t about to let a guy who thinks he’s funny to ruin it.

~~

Once at the porch of the apartment with the camera, Hiro was clinging to Tadashi’s arm. “Wh-What if he doesn’t give back the tape?” Hiro whimpered. Tadashi hushed him.

“Stop thinking so negatively.” And he reached up, knocking. Tadashi expected to see a man when the door was yanked open.

Instead, there stood two, shorter people. Tadashi blinked, watching the two. One on the left with glasses and long, brunette hair softly gasped. Their eyes widened before looking at the other, whose hair was black and fairly short. They exchanged worried looks before looking up at the two boys.

“H-How can we help you?” The brunette spoke, pushing their glasses further up the bridge of their nose. Tadashi nodded, watching them.

“We know you’ve taped us. Just now, as we were on the roof.” His voice was firm. Hiro, on the other hand, was still clinging to Tadashi’s side. Both of their cheeks flushed red. The brunette gasped and grabbed the shoulders of the other one.

“I told you they would see!” They hissed, their ears becoming red. The one with black hair looked slightly offended.

“How else could we have gotten the perfect reference?!” They hissed right back, grabbing the brunette by their shoulders. “It’s complete and without any contamination!” Tadashi’s eyes widened.

“Wait, whoa! You… You were videotaping us… For reference?” The two looked up at Tadashi and (partially) shamefully nodded. “Reference for what?” The two looked at each other again before the short haired one walked back into the apartment, walking back out with a book.

“For this,” and Hiro got very interested.

“For… Doujinshi?” Hiro asked softly. The two nodded in sync with each other.  
“It’s a secret, though,” the brunette fixed their glasses again. “No one can know it’s us that is the author slash artist.”

“You still videotaped us!” Tadashi’s voice got firm again. “We want the tape.” The two looked like they were having to choose one parent over the other.  
“B-But, we need the reference! We promise we won’t make any copies or have it go on the internet!” The brunette was looking devastated.

“We’ll give you our information. If we lie and you find out, you can go ahead and turn us in.” Tadashi paused, looking down at Hiro. Hiro swallowed hard before nodding. The brunette was the one to go back inside. It took a bit longer, but they came back holding a slip of paper with two phone numbers, names, and e-mail addresses.

“Here,” the brunette held it out. “Please let us use the tape… We’ll even give you it when we’re done.” After thinking it over, Tadashi agreed.

“Alright.”


	18. Prompt: "Tadashi and Hiro both having nightmares and comforting each other"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Tadashi and Hiro both having nightmares about the same fire and comforting each other when they wake up
> 
> Tadashi and Hiro both have nightmares about the fire that would kill the other. After waking up in a screaming, sweaty fit, they seek comfort within each other.

_"Fire!! There’s a fire!!" A woman screamed, grabbing her toddler son and running. Suddenly, the huge crowd of people began panicking, running in all directions to find a place to get out of the burning building. Smoke began filling the room, causing people to begin coughing. Tadashi’s heart pounded in fear._

_“Hiro!!!” He screamed, looking for his younger brother. “HIRO!!” Tadashi went into a panic, running around and dodging those going in the opposite direction of him. His lungs became irritated from the smoke, causing Tadashi to cover his mouth with his shirt, searching frantically for his lost brother._

_“Tadashi!” A man grabbed Tadashi’s arm, yanking him toward the entrance. “We have to get out of here!!” Tadashi was forced outside; he was unable to process what was happening over his fear for his brother. Once outside, his eyes widened._

_“NO!!! No, my brother’s in there!!!” He screamed, attempting to run in. Two men held Tadashi back._

_“We can’t let you go in there!!” One yelled, holding him back._

_“But, my brother!!!” Tadashi wailed, fighting the two males before he heard a loud bang. His eyes widened, looking up to see a choking and terrified Hiro slamming his palms against the window. The building was full of thick, black smoke, and Tadashi’s innocent baby brother was breathing it in as he breathing got quicker from the panic. Tadashi’s stomach dropped. “HIRO!!!” He screamed, shoving the men away to run to the window._

_Tadashi slammed his fist into the window, trying to break the glass, but he couldn’t. He watched Hiro choke, tears spilling from his eyes. Hiro gave a weak smile, pressing his hand to the glass; he knew he was going to die… Tadashi’s heart raced, making him slam his fists harder into the glass, just breaking his knuckles._

_“HIRO!!!”_

_~~_

_Hiro waited patiently by the bathroom, crossing his arms and swaying a bit, trying to entertain himself. Tadashi was using the restroom, and since they were at SFIT, Hiro was asked to stay close by. Hiro watched the people pass him as they explored the large college._

_Hiro’s stomach dropped when he heard a male scream, “Fire”. Instantly, he took off toward the exit, adrenaline rushing through him at a phenomenal rate. Right before he got outside, he realized he left his brother in the restroom, who was unaware of the fire. He quickly whipped around, sprinting to the bathroom. He ran inside, screaming for his brother—but there wasn’t an answer._

_“TADASHI!!” He yelled, running back out in search of his older brother. He listened for a response, but he couldn’t hear over the shrieks and cries of the rest of the people there._

_“Hiro!” A male voice called before Hiro was picked up and taken out of the building. Hiro fought to be let go._

_“No!! Tadashi’s in there!!! WE HAVE TO GET HIM OUT!!” The big body wouldn’t let go of Hiro._

_“No! You can’t go in there!”_

_“I HAVE TO!!! TADASHI IS—-“ And there was a large explosion. Hiro’s eyes widened as he watched the building become filled with thick black smoke, flames engulfing the entire building. Tears streamed down Hiro’s cheeks. “TADASHIII~!!!!!”_

~~

“Hiro!!!!” Tadashi screamed, thrashing himself awake. Tears caked his cheeks, his voice now raw from his screaming. His heart was pounding; it was all he could hear. He looked over at the other side of the room and shot up, jogging to Hiro’s bedside to find Hiro is the same condition he was in.

“Dashi!!” Hiro sobbed, his chest convulsing as he hiccupped for air. Tadashi leaned over, hugging Hiro tightly to stop him from thrashing, hopefully calming him. It broke his heart to hear the agony in Hiro’s cries.

“Hiro… Hiro!” He called, snapping the young boy out of the hell in his mind. Hiro’s teary eyes snapped open, blinking rapidly to gain his sight. When Hiro realized it was Tadashi who was holding him, he started sobbing again.

“Ta-Ta-Tadashi!!” He clung onto his brother, holding him so tight that he was afraid Tadashi would disappear… The elder Hamada gently swayed, quietly hushing Hiro to calm him down. They both had nightmares that made them break down entirely…

Coincidence?

Tadashi shoved the thought out of his mind and cradled the small ball that was his brother. “I-I’m here…” Tadashi whispered, rubbing Hiro’s back.

“S-So am I-I…” Hiro hiccupped, burying his face into Tadashi’s bare neck. “I-I’m here…” 


	19. Prompt: "Hiro and Tadashi are caught by Aunt Cass" [part two]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: sequel of the getting caught by Aunt Cass—a ‘family chat’ in the kitchen
> 
> After being caught fucking each other, Hiro and Tadashi meet Aunt Cass in the dining room. Then, she has the Talk.

Hiro and Tadashi, now having lost their erections and total sex drive, shamefully walked down the stairs after being caught by their Aunt Cass. Hiro had freaked out so much, he was already packing to leave home. He feared total rejection…

Tadashi, on the other hand, was staying completely composed as he got dressed. It wasn’t necessarily that he wasn’t afraid, but that he was ready for whatever Aunt Cass had to say. He loved Hiro and wouldn’t let anything stand in his way of loving him the way he deserved.

Hiro clung onto Tadashi’s waist as they walked and sat at the dining room table. Hiro was visibly shaking… He didn’t want to be taken away from Tadashi… Aunt Cass walked in with two mugs in her hands. She placed them in front of the boys; it was tea. She slowly took her seat and looked up at the two of them.

“So…” She started off, her voice making Hiro flinch. She took a deep breath. “Boys… I understand you two… Love each other, a lot more than normal brothers do…” Hiro started tearing up, hiding his face in his hands in shame and fear. “And… I just wanted to have a talk with you if you two are going to be… Active.” Tadashi’s face went red.

“Aunt Cass, no… We know how this works and—-“

“No,” Aunt Cass cut off Tadashi. “You weren’t using a condom, Tadashi.”

“WHOA! Aunt Cass, please! Stop, we—-“

“You need to think about your brother! Semen isn’t made to go inside of him, Tadashi!”

“AUNT CASS, PLEASE STOP! This is going into way too much detail!” Tadashi’s face was bright red, Hiro was still hiding.

“Aunt Cass, please… I-It’s fine,” Hiro spoke softly.

“You two need to be more careful… I don’t want to go to the hospital one night because you hurt each other.” Aunt Cass sighed. “I will go and buy you condoms tomorrow… Do you need more lubricant?”

“AUNT CASS!!!!” 


	20. Prompt: "Tadashi has a party and Hiro doesn’t feel like he belongs"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Tadashi has a party and Hiro doesn’t feel like he belongs, so he does not go. Tadashi soon convinces Hiro to come down and take part in the gathering.

Hiro stood in the kitchen, filling bowls full of chips. Tadashi had set up a party with his friends from school, and Hiro wasn’t necessarily invited. He figured he’d stay upstairs in their room until they all left. It wouldn’t be that hard, after all. What could a whole bunch of intelligent nerds do that’s significant?

Tadashi walked up the stairs, placing six two liter bottles on the counter beside the multiple bowls full of an assortment of chips. “Sorry,” he sighed. “There was a huge line and the cashier couldn’t figure out every three two-liter bottles are six dollars.” He rolled his eyes and placed the plastic bags under the sink.

“Do I have to do this?” Hiro looked up. “I’m not even going to be at the party.” Tadashi paused, looking over at his brother.

“You won’t?” Hiro paused as well, looking up at Tadashi.

“Did… Did you want me to go?” Tadashi nodded.

“Well… Yeah. I thought it’d be good for you to spend some time with other people besides Aunt Cass and me.” Tadashi offered a small smile. Hiro looked back down at the chips.

“Oh… Maybe I’ll come down…” Tadashi nodded and kept setting up. He knew Hiro didn’t like being around a lot of people… But he wanted to spend time with him…

If only Hiro would open up to Tadashi like he did when they were much younger.

~~

_Knock, knock, knock._  Tadashi quickly ran to the door, opening it up with a grin to see Gogo with Honey, both standing there while holding some wires and a box.

“Hey,” Tadashi smiled. “Thanks for actually making it.” Gogo blew a bubble before stepping in.

“Hey, don’t get all sassy with us.” She began walking up the stairs. Honey smiled and fixed her glasses.

“It was kind of my fault, Tadashi,” she smiled innocently. “I couldn’t find my karaoke machine!” Tadashi raised a brow.

“Karaoke?” Honey smiled.

“Yeah!” She giggled. “Is anyone else here?” Tadashi nodded and walked with her towards the stairs.

“Wasabi got here a while ago, but Fred couldn’t come. Apparently he had some family affairs to deal with.” Honey nodded in understanding and walked to the living room where Wasabi was. Tadashi got the karaoke machine set up, then smirked. “So, there’s food and drinks, if you guys are hungry or thirsty…” Honey smiled before looking around. He smile faded.

“Where is Hiro?” She said in her soft voice. Tadashi sighed softly.

“He’s in our room… I don’t think he’s coming down.” Everyone went kind of silent.

“Why not?” Another one of Gogo’s bubbles popped. The elder Hamada shrugged.

“I guess he’s just not in the mood to be around people.”

“Can you ask him?” Honey looked up at the stairs. Tadashi hummed, also looking up the stairs.

“Maybe a bit later…” The group nodded before getting more comfortable, getting drinks and eating snacks as the karaoke machine was turned on. Honey was the first one to go up and hold the microphone.

“Okay, you guys have to choose a song for me!” She happily watched the TV screen for the lyrics to appear. Tadashi, Wasabi, and Gogo all decided on Bubbly by Colbie Calliet. Soon, the lyrics began popping up on the screen, and Honey struggled at the beginning. Soon, she got more confident and began singing louder, Gogo holding up a lighter and slowly waving it back and forth.

Everyone was having such a good time, but Tadashi couldn’t help but feel a little sad…

Hiro was missing this all.

Deciding Hiro was having a rough time, Tadashi stood, telling the group he’d be back, then ran up the stairs, going into their room. “Hiro…” Tadashi softly called, seeing the back of the young teen’s head as he sat in his computer chair.

“Tadashi?” Hiro spun around in his chair, looking at Tadashi with a confused expression. “Why are you up here…? You have friends over.”

“I’m up here because I want to spend time with my brother.” Tadashi got closer. “Why won’t you just come down…? They want to hang out with you, too…” Hiro swallows hard, looking down.

“I don’t feel like I belong, Tadashi…” He watched his hands, biting his lip. Tadashi paused before walking over, kneeling down in front of the teen while resting his hands on his knees.

“Hiro… You belong.” He offered a small smile. “If anyone belongs, it’s you…” Hiro watched his older brother before sputtering that he didn’t feel like it and he threw himself at Tadashi, wrapping his arms around him tightly. Tadashi smiled a bit in relief to find out that there wasn’t anything very wrong with Hiro, he was only self-conscious… “It’s okay,” he whispered, rubbing the young Hamada’s back. Hiro softly whimpered.

They stayed within each other’s embrace, listening to their heartbeats. Tadashi placed a gentle kiss on Hiro’s cheekbone, trying to show him that everything would be okay…

“W-Will you stay with m-me…?” He whispered. Tadashi smiled and nodded.

“Of course.” Tadashi was able to bring the teen down and soon, it was Tadashi’s turn to sing. He stood, grabbing the microphone and smirking. “Come sing with me, dork.” He chuckled and pulled Hiro close to him. Gogo, Wasabi, and Honey quickly chose a song: Fancy by Iggy Azalea and Charlie XCX. Hiro’s eyes widened.

“No, no, no, no. I can’t do this.” Hiro tried walking away, but Tadashi grasped his waist and pulled him close.

“I’m so FAN-SAY~!” Tadashi began singing, dancing with Hiro on his hip. Hiro laughed, beginning to sing with his older brother. And then, after so long, Hiro felt like he belonged. 


	21. Prompt: Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Christmas
> 
> Hiro uses his charm to make Tadashi help decorate

"Tadaaaaaashi!" Hiro called, struggling to put ornaments on the Christmas tree. He was short, after all, and being on a stepladder freaked him out.  
  
“Yeah?” Tadashi called from the kitchen. He was in the process of making hot chocolate for the two of them. It was all Hiro would talk about on Christmas or even cold winter nights: Tadashi’s hot chocolate.  
  
Tadashi never really did anything too special, but apparently, it was Hiro’s favorite out of all the places you could get hot chocolate from, even from their aunt’s café.  
  
“I can’t reach the top half of the tree!” Hiro pouted, standing in front of the tree with his arms crossed.  
  
“Use that genius brain of yours to figure it out!” Tadashi laughed. “You’re not helpless!” Hiro kept his eyes on the tree. How could he get Tadashi to help…?  
  
Hiro smirks and walks to the kitchen, making the sleeves of his Christmas sweater longer than his hands. The sweater was fairly large on Hiro anyway, going past his butt. He sniffled, shuffling up to Tadashi. He tried making tears form in his eyes.  
  
“N-Nii-chan… I really need your help…” He whimpered. Tadashi looked over at the teenager and paused, seeing his innocent image. Not to mention being called Nii-chan made Tadashi’s heart pound.  
  
“Hiro…” Tadashi breathed. “Come on, you can do it…” He offered a small smile in which Hiro returned with a tear sliding down his cheek. Hiro has had Tadashi wrapped around his finger ever since he found out what gets him off; the innocent, helpless little brother seemed to work the best. That tugged on Tadashi’s heart.  
  
“I-I just wanted to decorate th-the tree with m-my Nii-chan…” Hiro whispered, wiping his nose with the long sleeve of the sweater. Tadashi’s heart melted, heat pooling in his stomach. Hiro was too cute… The older Hamada gave up and smiled, walking to Hiro.  
  
“Okay… Nii-chan will help you,” he smiled comfortably and took Hiro’s hand, leading him to the tree. Tadashi knelt down and smiled. “Come on, get on my shoulders.” Hiro internally whooped in victory, but slowly got on Tadashi’s shoulders, resting his hands in his brother’s soft hair. Hiro was slowly lifted high up into the air; he was tall enough now to touch the top of the tree.  
  
Tadashi passed ornaments up to Hiro, Hiro then putting the ornaments on the tree, scattering them out evenly. Tadashi watched his younger brother with a comfortable smile; it would just be them for a while. Aunt Cass was gone getting things to stuff their stockings with, and she claimed that she wouldn’t be back for three hours.  
  
“Nii-chan..?” Hiro looked down at Tadashi, tilting his head in the most innocent way. Tadashi’s cheeks grew warmer.  
  
“Oh, y-yeah?” He answered, keeping a smile.  
  
“You’re staring at me, Nii-chan…” Tadashi paused. He was staring…  
  
“Sorry, Hiro. You just, look happy.” Hiro smiled and gently touched Tadashi’s cheek.  
  
“I am happy, Nii-chan… I get to be with you,” Hiro giggled. Tadashi shivered at his words. He was grateful Hiro was his brother… Anyone else wouldn’t be able to treat Hiro right; they wouldn’t know the real him. Tadashi leaned his head into Hiro’s touch, making Hiro giggle again. “Did you make hot chocolate?” Tadashi grinned.  
  
“Of course I did,” and he walked in with Hiro still on his shoulders. After blobbing a generous amount of whipped cream into the mugs, Tadashi walked to the couch, placing the two cups on it. He sat down, making it much easier for Hiro to climb off of his shoulders and sit next to him.  
  
Hiro reached out and grabbed a mug, holding it close. “I love your hot chocolate, Nii-chan.” Hiro looked up at Tadashi and smiled innocently. A flush of color came to Tadashi’s cheeks.  
  
“Oh, yeah? Good… ‘Cause I love making it for you.” Tadashi grabbed his own mug and gently wrapped his free arm around Hiro, pulling him against his side. Hiro dipped his finger into the whipped cream before wiping the small blob onto Tadashi’s nose. He began giggling wildly. Tadashi smirked, allowing it.  
  
“Nii-chan, you have something on your nose!” Hiro smiled. Tadashi blinked.  
  
“What? No,” Tadashi smiled. “I do not!” He leaned in and pressed his nose to Hiro’s cheek, making him squeal, trying to push Tadashi away. Tadashi laughed. “Now you have something on your cheek.” Hiro pouted and wiped it off.  
  
“Nii-chan, you’re mean.” He sipped the hot chocolate. Tadashi wiped off his nose and smiled, watching Hiro.  
  
“Oh, I am not…” And the two brothers sat on the couch, leaning into each other. They stayed silent, listening to each other’s breaths and heartbeats.  
  
Soon, Hiro placed his mug on the coffee table and climbed onto Tadashi’s lap, straddling him. Hiro’s cheeks were red as he looked up at Tadashi.  
  
“Nii-chan..?” He whispered. Tadashi held his mug tightly, watching Hiro for his next move. Hiro reached into his sweater, pulling out a small bundle of green and white wrapped with a bow. Hiro shyly held it up above them, biting his bottom lip. “Merry Christmas, Nii-chan…” He whispered, leaning in.  
  
Tadashi eagerly leaned into Hiro, colliding their lips together. The two shared a clean, sensual kiss; Hiro’s hand dropped, resting on Tadashi’s shoulder. Tadashi gently held Hiro’s hip with his free hand, rubbing small circles into his hipbone.  
  
“Merry Christmas, Hiro…”


	22. Prompt: "Permanent telepathy due to a past experiment"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Permanent telepathy due to a past experiment
> 
> After a failed experiment, Tadashi and Hiro find out they have become telepathic, but only to each other.

_“Are you ready, Hiro?” Tadashi smiled at the younger Hamada. The two brothers were attempting to create a mini Baymax; the big guy was, well, BIG. Baymax often got in the way of things, even when he didn’t notice. Baymax was becoming an issue within restaurants, hallways, and even at the Hamada home above their Aunt’s café._

_“Come on, let’s see if he works!” Hiro yelled in excitement and impatience. Tadashi laughed lightly in amusement._

_“Alright, alright.” He slid the tiny chip into the mini Baymax and waited for it to come alive. Hiro watched in amazement as the mini Baymax straightened up._

_“Hello. I am Baymax, your per-per-per-PERSONAL—-“ The mini Baymax began twitching and jerking in error. “H-H-HELLOOOOOOO,” Baymax bounced around, dropping to the floor and spasming violently._

_“Jesus Christ! What is wrong with him?!” Hiro cried. Tadashi watched with wide eyes._

_“I’m not sure…” Tadashi sighed. “Well, this testing session was a failure.” He reached down and grabbed the mini Baymax. As soon as they made contact, Tadashi’s body began twitching violently, just as Baymax’s body had done._

_“T-Tadashi!” Hiro reached out. “Come on, cut it out! This is really freaking me out, okay?!” Hiro tried to grab Tadashi’s shoulder, but was instantly thrown into darkness._

_And everything became still._

_~_

“Hey… Hey, kid.” A janitor was shaking Hiro. “Hey!” He said with a firmer voice, snapping Hiro awake.

“Wh-Wha—“ Hiro’s head pounded.

“Kid, I think you should go home. Everyone else has left besides you two.” The janitor stood and went back to his bucket full of dirty floor water. Hiro held his head in his hands, trying to get over the waves of piercing pain that began right behind his eyes.  His forced his eyelids open, looking to his right where he saw a passed out Tadashi still gripping the small Baymax bot. Then, it all came back to Hiro.

Baymax was malfunctioning and it caused both Tadashi and Hiro to pass out from the electrical charge going through them. That seemed odd to Hiro, but all he cared about was getting Tadashi conscious again.

“Ta-Tadashi..” Hiro weakly crawled over to the older Hamada, gently shaking him. “Tadashi, wake up…!” His raised voice made his head hurt in a dull pain. In impatience, Hiro flicked Tadashi’s nose. Tadashi softly groaned, his eyelids slowly fluttering open.

“Hi-Hiro…” Tadashi’s voice was strained. He grit his teeth, slowly sitting up. The older Hamada made small grunts of pain as he straightened up. “God… What happened? What time is it?” Hiro rubbed his eyes.

“Everyone else left… It’s just us and the janitor…” Tadashi slowly stood, swaying a bit. The limp Baymax bot was in his hand.

“Everyone else left, huh…” He stretched out, wincing. “Jeez… Baymax really let us have it, didn’t he…?” Hiro nods in agreement.

“I thought you were playing a trick on me, at first.” Hiro used Tadashi’s desk to help him stand. Tadashi limped over and dropped Baymax on the desk.

“We won’t be touching him for a while.” Hiro made a noise of agreement.

“I wanna go home, Tadashi… I’m hungry.” Tadashi grabbed his bag and sighed.

“I might not be able to drive my motor-scooter, Hiro… Are you okay with walking?” Hiro grabbed his bag as well and nodded.

“Okay.”

~

“Hey, boys!” Aunt Cass called from the café kitchen. “You stayed at the school pretty late, you know. There’s a thing called text messaging to warn your poor aunt that you’ll be late!” She walked out to meet them, chocolate on her lips. She had been stress eating.

“Sorry, Aunt Cass,” Tadashi smiled weakly. “I guess the time just, flew by and we didn’t realize.”

“Yeah, sorry,” Hiro watched her. “Is there food?” Aunt Cass smiled.

“Yeah! Sandwiches,” she chuckled and went back to the café kitchen. Tadashi sighed.

“Well, I guess we’re having sandwiches.” Tadashi began going up the stairs. He dropped his bag on the kitchen counter and grabbed the loaf of bread. He grabbed the meats and cheeses, as well as a head of lettuce. Hiro wasn’t feeling like meat sandwiches, he wanted PB&J. He watched Tadashi, wondering if he’d ask what he wanted.

 _“Tadashi… Please… I don’t want meat, I want peanut butter and jelly…”_ Hiro’s voice said in Tadashi’s mind.

“Alright, you can have PB&J,” Tadashi smiled at Hiro. Hiro’s eyes widened.

“H-How did you know I wanted PB&J?!” He gasped. Tadashi blinked.

“Didn’t you just tell me…?” Hiro shook his head quickly.

“I didn’t say anything!” Tadashi paused.

“Then… How did I hear you?” Tadashi got closer to Hiro.

 _“Was it the Baymax bot?”_ Hiro’s voice said in Tadashi’s mind again, but Tadashi had been watching Hiro the entire time. His lips didn’t move.

“I think it was,” he whispered. Hiro’s eyes widened.

“Y-You hear my thoughts?”

 _“Do you hear mine?”_  Tadashi said within Hiro’s mind. Hiro jumped back.

“Gah!! I heard you! Your lips didn’t move, but I heard you!!” Hiro’s heart pounded. Tadashi took a deep breath.

“We… We can hear each other’s thoughts…” 


	23. Prompt: "Songfic using Do I Wanna Know by the Arctic Monkeys"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “a song fic kind of thing like you did with song Animals but instead you could use Do I Wanna Know or Flourescent Adolescent by the Arctic Monkeys.... yeah haha. it don't have to be smut or anything... it can be just like an angst or fluff Drabble or whatever”
> 
> (I decided to use ‘Do I Wanna Know’. I honestly could not choose so I had a friend choose for me) Hiro finally wants to confess.

**_Have you got color in your cheeks?  
Do you ever get that fear that you can't shift_ **

Hiro’s body trembled as he sat against the door that separated the stairs from the room he shared with Tadashi. He couldn’t help what he felt, and he finally figured this out a long time ago.

He wasn’t just looking at his brother, he was looking at someone he loved… Someone he lusted for, someone he ached for, someone he spent nights crying about—Tadashi was all he could think about. He swallowed the large lump in his throat, his flustered cheeks stained with dried tears. He feared rejection… He knew what he was feeling was wrong, but that just fueled his feelings even more.

**_I dreamt about you nearly every night this week  
How many secrets can you keep?_ **

He closed his eyes, holding back tears as he listened to Tadashi’s radio that was playing; all he could imagine was Tadashi at his desk, brushing back his sexy hair as he studied. A tear slipped down his cheek, taking in a shaky breath. He couldn’t hold onto what he felt anymore… Hiro stood, trembling fingers gripping the door handle before twisting, pushing it forward. He looked up and saw Tadashi on his own bed, flipping through a book.

**_'Cause there's this tune I found that makes me think of you somehow and I play it on repeat  
Until I fall asleep_ **

“Hey, Hi—Hiro? Are you okay?” Tadashi’s protective instincts instantly kicked in. “Did something happen?” The elder male was concerned about his brother’s state, teary eyed and shaking. Hiro whimpered, slowly shaking his head.

“I-I just…”

**_Do I wanna know  
If this feeling flows both ways?_ **

“Hiro, you can tell me…” Tadashi got closer, kneeling down to be at his brother’s height. Hiro felt like he was going to get sick…

He felt like he needed to tell Tadashi, but he didn’t want to hear his rejection… Hiro took in a shaky breath, forcing his eyes to look into Tadashi’s. “Do-Don’t be mad… A-And don’t freak out…” He wiped his eyes, more tears forming.

**_Baby we both know  
That the nights were mainly made for saying things that you can't say tomorrow day_ **

“Hiro, just say it…” Tadashi gently touched the younger one’s cheek. Hiro started crying.

“I-I love you.” The elder male smiled.

“I love you, too…”

**_Crawling back to you_ **

“N-No! I-I love you, Tadashi!  I love you so much! I-I just-- You’re all I think about! I want to hold you, I want to be closer, and I want us to be together…” Hiro cried into his hands, hiccupping for air. “Pl-Please… I-It’s been two y-years…” Tadashi paused, watching his brother unfold in front of him. A small smile formed on his lips.

“Hiro…” Tadashi sat down on Hiro’s bed, gently pulling the young teen into his lap. “If you liked me for so long, why didn’t you come sooner…?”

**_Maybe I'm too busy being yours to fall for somebody new_ **

“I-It’s di-disgusting… B-But, I-I can’t help it! No one else compares, Tadashi!” Tadashi quietly hushed him, wrapping his arms around him as he began to rock the hysterical teen. Hiro cried into Tadashi’s chest, unable to control it. He held it in for so long, and now, all of his emotions wouldn’t stop.

**_Crawling back to you_ **

The elder male gently cupped the younger one’s cheek, lifting his head so he could look at him. “Hiro…”

**_So have you got the guts?_ **

Hiro’s heart pounded as he watched Tadashi. What would he say…?

**_Simmer down and pucker up  
I'm sorry to interrupt. It's just I'm constantly on the cusp of trying to kiss you_ **

“Nothing you could ever do would make me feel disgusted,” Tadashi smiled, gently wiping away some of the tears with his thumb.

**_I don't know if you feel the same as I do  
But we could be together if you wanted to_ **

Hiro whimpered and looked away. He didn’t want to see his brother’s eyes when he answered to his confession… He wouldn’t know how to cope if he saw a lie in them…

**_Do I wanna know?_ **

Tadashi leaned in, pressing his lips to Hiro’s, making him gasp. “I’m glad to finally find **_out this feeling flows both ways_** …” And he kissed again.


	24. Prompt: “Pornstar!Hidashi” (Hiro is aged up to the age of 18 for this prompt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Pornstar!Hidashi” (Hiro is aged up to the age of 18 for this prompt)
> 
> After moving out and into their own apartment, money becomes a big issue. One of the boys finds a want ad for porn star auditions; the pay is enormous if they get the spot—how could they turn down such an offer?

Hiro watched with sad eyes as Tadashi sold their couch, taking the cash and watching two strangers come in and take the couch away. How many more things would they have to sell to be able to eat? When they got the couch out, Hiro came up behind Tadashi and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“Tadashi… How much did we get?”

“Only 250 dollars.” Tadashi sighed, looking back at Hiro. “That’s enough for groceries to last us maybe two weeks.” Hiro looked down and rested his head on Tadashi’s shoulder.

“What do you think will happen to us…?” He whispered.

“Well, I’ll just have to get another job...” Tadashi pinched the bridge of his nose. “I work from six to ten at the restaurant, eleven thirty to four at the store… Maybe I can get another job that I’ll work from six to eleven.” Tadashi thought aloud, trying to get his thoughts together.

“I can get another job, too…” Hiro gave Tadashi a kiss on the cheek before going to their pile of magazines and newspapers, grabbing the scissors on the floor. That had been Hiro’s job at home, clipping coupons to get them by. He looked over the paper, eyes scanning over the words for the words “save” and “buy one get one”. He paused, seeing an ad that was looking for a straight boys.

For gay porn.

Hiro’s cheeks got red as he glanced at Tadashi before looking back at the ad. It mentioned straight actors who have sex together would make around 500-1,000 dollars, depending on the nature of the scene. A thought popped into his head, _what if Tadashi and I went there, claiming to be straight best friends?_

He quickly stood, holding the ad and went to Tadashi. “I think I found a way to help us…” The elder male looked up, coming face to face with the ad. He read it over before looking at Hiro.

“But, we aren’t straight.”

“They don’t know that… And we’ll get paid more money if we aren’t gay…” Tadashi looked over the ad and swallowed hard. He nodded and grabbed his phone, punching in the number.

~~

Tadashi and Hiro entered into the hotel, acting as if they were only friends. Hiro put his hands in his pockets and followed Tadashi as they got into a master suite. They were met with two cameras and many lights, as well as two women standing next to makeup and hair products.

“Hey, guys!” A man with glasses stood and shook the boys’ hands, smiling. “So, are you guys ready?” Hiro and Tadashi nodded in sync with each other. The man nodded and fixed his glasses. “Alright, so… What are you all comfortable with?” Hiro looked at Tadashi and shrugged. Tadashi hummed.

“Since uh, this is our first time, could we just do… Uh,” Tadashi rubbed the back of his head. Hiro looked at him and tried not to stare admirably. He was playing the perfect role of a straight guy who was super nervous to fuck his best friend—anyone would be, right? The man nodded.

“Right, right, right.” He fixed his glasses again. “So, just do that. So, all we’ll do is just videotape and keep absolutely quiet. How long can you last?” He pointed at Tadashi. His face got red.

“I-I uh, well… Fifteen minutes?” Tadashi guessed, making Hiro blush.

“Ah, perfect. Just, don’t jump right in for the kill. Obviously prepare and touch and kiss, and all that great stuff before you fuck.” His words made Hiro extremely embarrassed.

“C-Can we just start?” Hiro whispered. The man smirked.

“Sure. Hair and makeup is over there.” Tadashi slowly looked at Hiro with an uneasy expression. Hiro swallowed hard and walked toward the two girls.

~~

(See the Rated-R scene [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3150419/chapters/6865211))


	25. Prompt: “Yandere!Tadashi walking in on Hiro making out with his new bf?!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Yandere!Tadashi walking in on Hiro making out with his new bf?!”

Hiro had skipped the last bit of school to escape to his home with his secret boyfriend by his side. He didn’t think he was doing anything wrong… He just wanted to be with his boyfriend.

Ever since Tadashi’s suspicions, Hiro had been unable to do much without Tadashi being at his side. He knew he’d get chewed out for skipping—but he wanted to get intimate more than anything else. He quickly ran up to his room, his hand hold his boyfriend’s, and shut the door. He smiled shyly and jumped up into his boyfriend’s arms, gluing their lips together.

Hiro giggled as they rested themselves on Hiro’s bed, their bodies pressing together and fitting as if they were completely made for each other. A soft moan left Hiro’s lips as his boyfriend’s hand went up his shirt. “A-Ah…” Hiro softly whimpered when he was hovered over. His legs wrapped around his lover’s waist, trying to pull him closer. “M-More—“ 

The door flew open, so fast that it didn’t give the two boys any time to react. Hiro’s wide eyes looked up and his face paled when he saw the surprised expression of the last person he thought would be home—Tadashi.   
“Ta-Tadashi! Wh-What’re you doing home?!” Hiro shot up, shyly and quickly fixing his clothes. The elder Hamada’s eyes narrowed. 

“I should be asking you that, Hiro.” His voice was firm, and quite frankly, scary. Hiro swallowed hard. 

“Tadashi… Please, I just---“ 

“Shut up.” Tadashi looked at the other male on the bed. “Stand the fuck up.” He snapped. The boy quickly stood, looking terrified. Tadashi grabbed the boy’s arm, forcing him out of the room and down the stairs.   
“Tadashi! Please! Listen to---“ Tadashi glared back at Hiro.

“I trusted you. Now, shut the hell up and stay here.” He forced the boy down the rest of the stairs. Hiro’s eyes filled with tears. He knew exactly what was going to happen—it was the last time he would ever see that boy again…

At least, alive anyway.


	26. Prompt: "Tadashi going away for a college trip"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Tadashi going away for a college trip and Hiro missing him and starts wearing and drowning in his brothers too big clothes and that's how Tadashi finds him curled up and asleep when he gets back a day early”

Hiro had been clinging to Tadashi’s legs ever since he found out he would be leaving for a week for a college trip; he would be leaving today and all of the emotions in Hiro were beginning to spill out.

“Please, don’t go!” Hiro sobbed into Tadashi’s back as he was packing. “What am I going to do when you’re gone?! What if people start making fun of me again?!” Tears streamed down the younger one’s cheeks. He hadn’t been away from Tadashi in a long time. Tadashi calmly turned around and cupped Hiro’s cheeks, making him look into his eyes.

“Hiro, please…” He sighed. “This is hard enough without you acting like hysterical…” Hiro whimpered.

“I-I’m not hysterical…” He pouted, crossing his arms. Tadashi took a deep breath before pressing his lips to Hiro’s, giving him a gentle, relaxing kiss.

“Hiro… It’s alright. I’ll only be gone for a week, it’s not _that_ long.” He offered a small smile. Hiro started crying again.

“I-I don’t wa-wanna be a-away from you…” He whimpered. Tadashi nodded and kept giving the emotional one many kisses.

“It’ll go by so fast, I promise… If you keep doing your work, it’ll seem like I was only gone for a couple of days…” A car honked from outside, signaling to Tadashi that it was time to leave. Hiro whimpered and pulled Tadashi in for a very messy, but passionate kiss.

“I-I’ll miss you…” Tadashi smiled and gave him one last kiss.

“I’ll miss you, too.”

 

**~~(Skip five days)**

 

Tadashi decided to come home early—he couldn’t handle being away from Hiro for so long.

He was dropped off with his stuff, and he almost instantly ran inside. He said a quick “hello” to Aunt Cass before jogging up two flights of stairs, standing in the doorway of their room. Clothes were all over the place—not Hiro’s clothes, Tadashi’s.

The elder Hamada looked around, trying to seek out the familiar disheveled hair of his brother. He paused when he saw an unusual pile of clothes on his bed. He slowly walked over, a smile growing on his lips when he noticed Hiro’s face peeking out of all of the clothes. His heart melted, watching Hiro sleep. The poor thing had tears dry on his cheeks.

Tadashi slowly sat beside the sleeping teen, gently touching his cheek. “Hiro…” He whispered, a small smile staying on his face. “Hiro, wake up…” Hiro’s eyelids fluttered open, blinking a few times. He paused, seeing Tadashi. Tears filled his eyes.

“Ta-Tadashi!” He cried and jumped out from beneath the clothes, revealing that he was also wearing some of Tadashi’s clothes. The younger male started crying, hugging Tadashi so suddenly, the breath was knocked out of him. The elder male laughed, holding his brother close.

“Hey, knucklehead… I missed you.”

 


	27. Prompt: “Tadashi's a firefighter who rescues Hiro" MAJOR ANGST WARNING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Warning: THIS COULD BE VERY TRIGGERING, IT DEALS WITH SUICIDE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED*
> 
> Prompt: “Tadashiis a firefighter who rescues Hiro from a burning building? Bonus points if Hiro caused the fire himself!” AND “Hiro commits suicide”
> 
> Angry Hiro, after getting in trouble with SFIT for using equipment to bot fight, accidentally sets fire to the building. Tadashi, now working as a firefighter, is the one to save Hiro—but not himself, and Hiro blames himself.

“I just, I don’t know what to say…” Hiro heard Aunt Cass say behind a door with Professor Callaghan. They had found out Hiro had been using school equipment and materials to participate in robot fighting on the streets. Internally, Hiro felt ashamed of himself, but his emotions had taken over his mind way more than his conscience did. What was even so wrong? He was creating robots, isn’t that why he was at the school in the first place?

The young teen angrily crossed his arms as he listened to the adults talking behind a closed door. He grabbed his aunt’s purse and began rummaging through it for something to distract him from hearing how disappointed everyone was in him. His eyes brightened when he saw a small pack of matches. It was odd to see matches in his aunt’s purse, but his curiosity quickly disappeared.

He began grabbing matches, stroking the heads against the grainy surface to start a spark, but that was all he was able to do with several of them. “Dammit…” He cursed under his breath and angrily tried more. Soon, one lit and a small, bright yellow flame fluttered as it began its small life.

Suddenly, the door opened, spooking Hiro to the point where he tossed the lit match away and quickly set down Aunt Cass’ purse. He kept his eyes low as his aunt walked out, arms crossed as she stood in front of Hiro. “Come on,” her voice was full of disappointment. “We need to go home, Hiro.” Professor Callaghan looked at Hiro.

“I’m sorry, Hiro… But, we cannot allow our equipment to be used in such ways… I’m afraid we have to expel you from the school.” He watched the small teenager, regret and discontent in his eyes. He knew Hiro was so much better than this… Hiro, on the other hand, was broken. He was being expelled from the school of his dreams, and everyone was so disappointed in him… He swallowed his hurt and looked down.

“I-I understand, Professor Callaghan…” Hiro shamefully put his hands in his pockets, hiding his eyes under his hair. He didn’t want to see Professor Callaghan looking at him that way… “I’m really sorry…” Professor Callaghan nodded a bit and gently touched Hiro’s shoulder.

“I hope the best for you, Hiro… I just hope your brother—“ The professor looked up and his nostrils flared a bit as he breathed in. His face paled as the wall behind them was suddenly engulfed in flames. He took off to the nearest fire alarm, yanking it down. A loud, blaring alarm echoed in the building, creating a massive panic. Large groups of people came barreling from every direction to get out of the now burning building.

“A-Aunt Cass!” Hiro gasped when the group took him away from his aunt, dropping him off somewhere as the floor pounded with the terrified running of everyone inside. “AUNT CASS!!” He screamed, yelping when he was kicked by a running person. There was an internal snap, and the large, stab-like waves of pain made the teen forget everything that was happening around him. He was sure he had broken something… He barely flinched when there was a loud explosion, glass shattering and being thrown everywhere. Small shards of glass sliced into Hiro’s cheeks and chest.

He slowly came back to reality and looked around with teary eyes. Everything was blurry from the raging heat of the fire. Fear settled into his core as he realized he was all alone… The flames slowly crawled toward Hiro, crackling and popping as they burned the carpeted floor. His lungs burned as he breathed in the smoke and ash. The weakened teen shakily stood, cradling his ribcage and frantically looking around for the exit.

“Hiro!!” He heard his name being called in the distance. He instantly recognized the voice—Tadashi. Tears streamed down his cheeks.

“Ta-Tadash—“ A loud crack sounded above his head and the support beams of the ceiling began burning, their structure unable to hold up any longer. A beam snapped, falling down to the ground with a fiery anger. Hiro screamed, slamming himself up against a wall. “Ta-Tadashi!!” He sobbed, shaking violently. “TADASHI, HELP ME!!!” He shrieked, wishing he hadn’t grabbed the matches… Wishing he hadn’t used the school’s equipment for something he knows is wrong…

A large figure jumped over the burning beam and ran straight for Hiro. The young teen was picked up, then the figure began running. Hiro coughed, covering his mouth with his hands. He couldn’t hear anything but the roaring sound of the raging fire. There was more crackling from the beams way up above—then a huge snap.

The force of the beam slamming into the person holding Hiro was so immense, the man underneath the uniform gave a gasp, but that was it. The man instantly went down, throwing the young boy forward. Hiro slammed to the ground, the pain from his already broken ribs making his ears ring and his stomach churn. He watched in horror at the man in the uniform, lying there under the beam. The ash and smoke made Hiro’s lungs feel like they were being bitten by millions of fire ants.

“H-Hey—“ Hiro reached out to help before he was grabbed by a different person and dragged outside of the burning building.”Wa-Wait!! Someone is in there!!” Hiro screamed, thrashing to get the other fireman’s attention. “PLEASE!!” The fireman ignored the young teen and jogged to an abundance of safety and health vehicles parked in front of the school.

“Oh, my god, Hiro!” Aunt Cass cried, running to him. “Why didn’t you stay at my side?! What if you were left in there?!”

“Well, someone IS left in there!! A fireman!” Hiro quickly looked around for the face of his brother—but he was nowhere. Fear rose up in Hiro again as he looked at the building.  _No…_ “TADASHI!!” He screamed, kicking himself out of the fireman’s grip and ran toward the school’s entrance. “TADA—“ And every window shattered, balls of flame bursting through as the pressure within the building was released. Soon, the entire building was engulfed in flames. Hiro watched in horror, tears streaming down his cheeks. A few firemen ran to Hiro, pulling him away from the burning building.

“Ta-Tadashi…” Hiro whimpered as he was forced onto a gurney. A mask was placed over his mouth and nose, and the white lights blinded him.

 

~~

 

Hiro sat on Tadashi’s bed, his cheeks stained with tears. It’s been a few days since then… Since they found out Tadashi had died, despite Hiro telling them it was Tadashi who was stuck in the building… The building HE had set on fire…

Hiro softly cried, holding his brother’s hat tightly. He couldn’t believe it… He killed his brother… He killed him… If he had just behaved, Tadashi would still be by his side… Hiro took in a shaky breath and stood, weakly shuffling to Tadashi’s desk. There were papers with his writing and notes, some finished and some not. A weak smile formed on his face as he looked over his brother’s writing. He gently ran his fingertips over the letters, able to feel the dents in the paper.

“I’m so sorry, Tadashi…” Hiro whispered. “I-I wi-wish I could be with you again…” Tears streamed down his cheeks. He wanted his brother back… People blamed him, he knew they blamed him for Tadashi’s death. Hiro pulled away and weakly went to the kitchen, his heart and chest heavy.

 _Why don’t you be with Tadashi again?_ Hiro asked himself in his mind. Knowing that it was his own voice scared him, but that’s what he wanted… He wanted to be with Tadashi again…  _You know exactly how to do that._

Hiro’s tears fell faster. The only way he could see Tadashi again… Is if he dies, too. The younger male grabbed a bottle of his Aunt’s alcohol and grabbed a bottle of sleeping pills from Aunt Cass’ bedroom. He didn’t want to feel pain… He wanted to go in his sleep…

Hiro got in his pajamas and got into Tadashi’s bed, holding the bottles in his hands. He counted out five pills and set them in his lap. Hiro opened the bottle of alcohol and sniffed it, making a sour face.

It smelled awfully bitter… Hiro tilted the bottle up and got some in his mouth to taste. He could get used to it… He pulled the pills up to his lips and took in a shaky breath. He wanted to see Tadashi again… He hated himself for killing his brother… Everyone hated him… No one would care if he died…

He tilted his head back and caught the pills, taking a giant gulp of the bitter booze to wash them down. His heart was racing as he kept taking more sips of the alcohol. He just signed his death warrant… Hiro finished more than half of the bottle before lying down in Tadashi’s bed, curling into his sheets and breathing in the stale scent of him.

He wanted to be with him again… He wanted to say sorry… He wanted to disappear with him…

Tears fell into the sheets as Hiro laid there, trying his hardest to fall asleep as quickly as possible. He could feel his heart rate slowing, despite the fear of losing his life and leaving his Aunt… He hadn’t even thought about what Aunt Cass would do… It didn’t matter now… All that mattered, was sleep… And he would see Tadashi again.

And soon, Hiro did fall asleep—tears in his eyes and a weak smile on his face.


	28. Prompt: “Hiro & Tadashi get into a fight "

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Hiro & Tadashi get into a fight & Tadashi says something really hurtful. Hiro leaves the house crying, then Tadashi goes out to say sorry. Only to find Hiro was in a car accident”
> 
> Yes, this includes death. You are warned. 
> 
> With enough requests, I’ll make a part two (most likely about the funeral and Tadashi’s mourning).

It was around twelve-forty a.m., and Hiro quietly opened the back door, peeking around to make sure no one was awake. He slowly closed the door, hiding Megabot under some dirty towels on the floor. He’d pick him up later…

The younger male walked in, quickly looking over the huge stack on money he had earned. His cheek was bruising up from the slight beating that he got, but it didn’t hurt too bad… He got so much money, it didn’t matter. Hiro crept up the stairs, keeping his breath soft as he did so. He didn’t want to be caught… But he couldn’t help it. He wanted to bot fight so bad…

He quietly grabbed a granola bar from the kitchen and walked up to his room. He had to be super quiet now, Tadashi was sleeping… Hiro walked into their room and paused, watching Tadashi who was wide awake and angrily watching Hiro. The boy quickly hid his money, smiling innocently.

“H-Hey, Dashi…”

“Where the hell were you?!” Tadashi stood, towering over Hiro.

“I-I was just—“

“You were bot fighting, weren’t you?” Tadashi’s eyes looked so hurt… “I trusted you...” His voice was brittle, as if he was about to start crying at any moment. “I trusted you, Hiro!” His voice cracked slightly. Instantly, a dark venom pulsed through his veins as he realized what he had done.

“Dashi, I’m sorry! I-I know I shouldn’t have gone but—“

“But what?! You still went! I trusted you! I trusted you when you said you stopped!” Tadashi began pacing, a shaking hand covering his mouth. He became terrified when he woke up to find his brother missing from his bed.

“I-I know, Tadashi! I-I’m sorry!” Tears filled Hiro’s eyes as he watched his brother. He let him down… He swallowed hard, taking a few steps closer to hug Tadashi, but the elder male stepped away, rejecting his hug.

“Why…?” He looked at Hiro, taking in a shaky breath. “Why, Hiro?! How many times do I have to tell you that you could get seriously injured?!” So much emotion was in Hiro, that it all began to spill from Hiro’s eyes, landing on the front of his shirt as it fell.

“Ta-Tadashi, I-I’m sorry!” He sobbed, trying to reach out for Tadashi again. Tadashi rejected the attempt of touch again. The rejection caused Hiro’s stomach to drop… He had really fucked up... “Ta-Tadashi, please…” Tears streamed down his face. Tadashi shook his head, looking at him.

“Why...? Why do you have to be this way?! Why can’t you just listen and obey?!” Tadashi yelled. “Why do you have to be such a fucking idiot?!” The words were like shards of glass being driven into Hiro’s body. Tadashi was right… Why did he have to be like this? Why did he have to be so stupid? Hiro’s head hung as he forced himself through the painful words.

“I-I’m sorry…” Hiro spoke in a hushed, brittle voice. He shifted his weight onto his other leg as he took in a shaky breath. He couldn’t look at Tadashi… Not after how he disappointed him… Tadashi glared and grabbed Hiro’s arm.

“Where’s Megabot?” He asked firmly, not taking his eyes off of Hiro. The younger teen whimpered at the contact.

“Do-Downstairs…” Tadashi whipped around and stormed down the stairs, dragging Hiro behind him. He was unable to understand what was going on. “Ta-Tadashi! What’s going on?!” He softly cried, wincing at the rough grip Tadashi had on his arm. Once on the main floor or the building, Tadashi let go of Hiro.

“Show me where Megabot is.” Tadashi had never spoken to Hiro in such an agitated tone… He had never gotten this mad before… Hiro nervously went to the pile of towels he had hid Megabot beneath. He grabbed it, biting his lip.

“Wh-What are you going to do with it…?” Hiro’s voice was soft. Fear rattled down his spine as Tadashi snatched Megabot from his hand.

“I’m ending this crap,” he raised his arm back before throwing Megabot as hard as he could onto the ground. Hiro eyes widened as he watched his brother—everything was in slow motion. Tadashi watched the bot before getting on the ground and repeatedly slamming the bot into the floor. Hiro’s tears fell faster.

“Tadashi!! What the hell?! Stop!!” Hiro tried tugging on Tadashi to get him to stop. Megabot was his robot… Tadashi was breaking his robot… “Tadashi!”

“NO!” Tadashi shoved Hiro back. “I’m sick of you betraying me! You can’t go bot fighting without a robot!” And with one last hit, the bot was broken, nearly beyond repair. Tadashi glared at Hiro. “Now go be a good person for once and just… Go to sleep…” Tadashi began walking up the stairs, his chest tightening. He regretted what he said…

“I HATE YOU, TADASHI!!!” Hiro screamed before running out, slamming the door. Tadashi’s eyes burned with the formation of tears.

“What is going on down here?!” Aunt Cass was fixing her robe, squinting to see what was happening.

“I-I think I really hu-hurt---“ A car horn went off before tires screeched outside. Tadashi’s eyes widened, and he took off outside. “Hiro!” He called out, tears in his eyes. He jogged around the corner, and his heart sank.

Hiro laid on the pavement, unmoving and the air was eerily quiet. Tadashi started sobbing. “Hiro!!” He wailed, running to him. The driver got out and placed a hand over her mouth.

“O-Oh… O-Oh, my god…. I-I’m so sorry…”


	29. Prompt: "Aftercare"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “after-sex cuddles” and “daddy kink? It doesn’t have to be sexy, I’d prefer it if it were like cuddles or after sex cuddles or anything cute like that” and “please do some after care”
> 
> Author’s Note(s): Aftercare is so important, I’m so glad people asked for this.

Hiro whimpered, panting hard into the back of his hand as he felt Tadashi’s hot seed pool into him. Tadashi gently held Hiro’s hips as he pushed his hips back, his dick slowly sliding out. Hiro’s muscles held onto Tadashi, not wanting his dick to leave…

The younger male fell into the bed once Tadashi was released. His body shook with pleasure, his limbs numb from the sensation. Tadashi chuckled breathlessly, watching Hiro’s body as it slowly recovered from its intense orgasm. “D-Daddy…” Hiro breathed, his tongue running over his swollen lips as his glazed eyes watched Tadashi. “I-I love y-you, D-Daddy…” The nickname made Tadashi smile.

“Aw, my sweet baby boy…” Tadashi leaned down and nuzzled Hiro’s cheek comfortingly. “I love you, too…” A soft whimper left Hiro as he wrapped his arms around Tadashi’s back, closing his eyes. The elder male peppered kisses down Hiro’s neck and to his collarbone, then to his chest. “I love you so much, my adorable baby boy…” A small, weak smile formed on Hiro’s lips as he listened to Tadashi. “Do you feel okay…?” Hiro nodded and rubbed his eyes.

“C-Can… Can you g-get me some gummy bears…?” He murmured, gently touching Tadashi’s cheek. The elder male chuckled lightly, kissing Hiro’s nose.

“Of course… Are you hurting anywhere?” Hiro shook his head. “Alright.” Tadashi slowly pried himself away from Hiro, softly humming as he pulled on boxers and wandered downstairs to get his baby boy some gummy bears. They were kinda rough this time… He grabbed a bag of the gummy candy and got a cup of milk for him. He walked back up and smiled when he saw that Hiro managed to lie on his side, curled up into a ball.

He gently set the cup down and got onto the bed, leaning onto the headboard and very gently pulling Hiro onto his lap. The younger male leaned into Tadashi, pressing his face into his chest and tightening his knees around Tadashi’s waist. They pressed close together, cuddling; Tadashi grabbed his cardigan and pulled it onto Hiro, covering him up and embracing him with a piece of clothing that always made him happy.

“Here, baby…” Tadashi held a gummy bear to Hiro’s lips, smiling when he lightly took the small gummy candy between his teeth. Hiro smiled, chewing and savoring the small burst of sugar in his mouth.

“I love you, Daddy… Thank you…” He nuzzled Tadashi’s neck, breathing in the musky scent of his sweat and cologne. Tadashi smiled and held another gummy to Hiro’s lips as his other hand rubbed Hiro’s back lovingly.

“And I love you, my little baby boy…”


	30. Prompt: "Chubby!Tadashi"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Chubby!Tadashi"
> 
> Summary: Tadashi finds comfort in eating-- and stress in the weight gained.

Tadashi hid behind the closed door of his bedroom, tears streaming down his cheeks as he sat on the floor in his boxers, the only things that seemed to fit him comfortably. He hadn’t noticed that he was eating so much…

He softly whimpered and looked at the box of pizza Aunt Cass had bought the night before that he had snuck into his room. Tears dropped onto his chest and stomach as he sat there. The food made him feel better… He reached in and grabbed a slice with shaking fingers, swallowing hard. He didn’t know why he was feeling so bad, or why he needed food to comfort him, but for some reason, he just needed it.

Every bite was feeding his growing addiction—but he tried not to think of it that way. He just loved food, he wasn’t addicted. As he swallowed his bite of pizza, he glanced down at his soft belly. He could see everything that he always hid from other people. Food was always on his mind. He couldn’t go a few minutes without thinking of food. His cravings even led to stealing from grocery stores.

Once he finished his slice, a soft grunt left him as he stood, walking to the full-body mirror in his room. With hesitant eyes, he looked at himself, and tears began to stream down his cheeks. He was so much bigger than he thought. His, what Aunt Cass often called “love handles”, were slightly bulging from the waistband of his boxers. He definitely had a tummy, and he was beginning to see that he wasn’t who he used to be. He wasn’t thin anymore.

With the back of his hands, Tadashi wiped his eyes, sniffling. The stress of seeing himself that way was making him crave more food—which would only make his situation worse. He wasn’t supposed to be hurt over something that wasn’t a big deal; his weight didn’t define him, he knew that. But his emotions were taking over much more than his reasoning. The elder male flinched when the door handle jiggled as someone tried to enter the room.

“Tadashi?” Hiro’s voice called through the door. “Are you in there?” Tadashi quickly wiped his eyes and struggled to pull on baggy sweatpants and a t-shirt.

“Y-Yeah! Hold o-on,” Tadashi quickly pulled on the clothes to try and hide his body as he went to the door and unlocked the handle. Hiro opened the door with a smile.

“Hey. Whatcha up to?” Hiro fell back onto his bed, kicking off his shoes and sighing softly.

“Nothing…” Tadashi glanced at the open pizza box and instantly, he felt ashamed. He needed to hide it… No one could know he was hoarding food and hiding it. Hiro popped up, strands of his hair standing straight up.

“Wanna go do something? We can go out for dinner or something…” Hiro offered a small smile. He knew his brother was having a hard time… He just wanted Tadashi to be open about it. He could never judge Tadashi, despite what he says when they have their usual banters. His eyes saddened when he saw Tadashi shake his head and sit on his bed, arms covering his stomach. The younger Hamada watched him before standing, walking over and sitting beside him. “You know… You don’t need to hide from me.” Hiro watched his hands as he spoke. “I know I tease you a lot, but… I love you, honestly.” Hiro looked up at Tadashi. “If you need help or something… You can always talk to me.”

Tadashi smiled a bit and nodded. “Y-Yeah… I-I know…”

“If you know, then why won’t you talk to me?” Hiro bit his lip. “I may be young, but I’m not mentally… And I know exactly when you’re having a rough time.” Tadashi swallowed hard and shrugged.

“It’s nothing, really…” He kept his eyes low so Hiro couldn’t see that he was lying. “I-I guess I’m just tired or something.”

“Is it your weight?” Hiro asked softly, placing a hand on Tadashi’s knee. “If that’s it, you don’t need to be ashamed, Tadashi…. I, uh,” he blushed lightly, “I like your stomach…” The comment brought Tadashi to tears. He was lying… How could anyone like his chubby tummy? The silence signaled to Hiro that Tadashi didn’t believe him. “I honestly do…” Tadashi looked away in shame, a tear slipping down his cheek. He was disgusting… Hiro waited for a response, but didn’t get one. He got up and knelt down between Tadashi’s legs, looking up at him. “Tadashi. Look at me.”

The elder male painfully looked down at his brother, a tear gliding off his cheek again. He watched his beautiful younger brother—the one with the beautiful brains, beautiful personality, and a beauty body. It hurt him to see Hiro sad because of him, but he couldn’t help it… With a choked up whimper, Tadashi wiped his nose and looked away. Hiro reached up and touched Tadashi’s cheek.

“Hey… Hey, Tadashi… It’s okay,” he offered a small smile again. “I love you the way you are… Tummy and all.” He stood up a bit and kissed Tadashi’s hair. “I love you… So much.”


	31. Prompt: Part Two to Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Tadashi suffers from his guilt and grief of Hiro’s death. He had told the young teen that he was stupid, a horrible person, and that there was something wrong with him—when Hiro was perfect the way he was.

****Read[Chapter 28](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3145862/chapters/7405505) for the first part. This is the  second part****

 

At the funeral home, Tadashi never left the side of Hiro’s coffin. He didn’t want Hiro to feel alone again, despite the fact that he knew Hiro was never coming back. No one could pull Tadashi away, and everyone feared for his reaction when they were to put Hiro six feet beneath the ground.

Honey Lemon quietly got to Tadashi’s side and rubbed his shoulder gently. “Hey,” she offered a small smile. “How are you feeling…?” Tadashi looked at her with dulled eyes.

“Feeling…? I feel like shit… I-I said so many th-things to him right before…. Right before he…” Tears slipped down Tadashi’s cheeks as he replayed the entire incident in his mind. It was a never-ending nightmare that he saw when he was both awake and asleep—the crying face of his brother as he destroyed one of his most successful robots, and the frozen face of pain he had after he was thrown onto the pavement by a woman’s car. Honey watched Tadashi before tears welt up her in eyes, too. She gave the elder male a hug, rubbing his back and neck to try to soothe him.

“It’s okay now, Tadashi,” she shakily whispered. “H-He’s in a better place now…” Tadashi could only hang his head, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to keep calm. The thought of Heaven and God only angered Tadashi. How could God be this forgiving, loving being and still take the lives of children away, especially such an innocent one like Hiro’s? Tadashi shook his head and pulled away from Honey.

“N-No… No, he’s not… He’s all alone in the darkness and I’m the one that forced him there! Here with me was a better place! Here where he wasn’t alone, he was cared for, he was shown love! Now, no one can do that… I can’t hear him laugh, I can’t see him smile, and I can’t see any more of his achievements…! He’s dead! He’s gone forever!” Tadashi’s voice was unintentionally raising his voice. “I’ll never get to see my brother again and I made him feel like complete shit until the moment he died!! It’s all my fucking fault! He’s not in a better place!” Tadashi turned away from everyone, who was now staring, and crossed his arms, tears streaming down his face. He was a piece of shit who deserved to die, not Hiro who was still a kid and who made mistakes…

Honey was frightened by Tadashi’s change in behavior and slowly stepped away from him. She could see that he was just in pain… A lot of it. And she knew all too well that people who were in a lot of pain did things they didn’t mean to. She got to Cass’s side and swallowed hard. “He’s hurting so much…” She whispered, looking at the older woman. Cass looked at Tadashi and sighed softly.

“And I think he’ll stay hurting until he forgives himself… They were fighting, it was only a simple fight, and that shouldn’t have led to Hiro’s death…” She looked down at her hands and became quiet. “I worry for him… His health….” Honey nodded in understanding.

“We’re here for him… We just need to keep reminding him that he’s not alone during this…” Honey glanced back at Tadashi before wringing her hands together. She only wanted Tadashi to confide in her. She wanted him to speak about all of his feelings, and to seek advice in her. But, the way Tadashi was acting, she knew he would not ever come to her.

“Despite that, I don’t think he will care… He’s too involved with the idea that he killed Hiro… That’s what he thinks,” Cass held her head in her hands. “And it’s so painful to see him this way…” Honey Lemon nodded sadly, rubbing Cass’s back.

“We just have to think positively… It’ll help us, and Tadashi, too…”

 

~~

 

After everyone walked outside to watch a slideshow of all the photos of Hiro, Tadashi stayed behind with Hiro’s casket. It was eerily quiet, the air was ice cold, and Tadashi could barely hear his heartbeat. He swallowed the large lump in his throat before leaning into the casket stand. “He-Hey, li-lil’ bro…” Tadashi’s voice was weak and gravelly. “Th-They are pl-playing your favorite songs… Ca-Can’t you hear them…?” A tear slipped off of his cheek and landed on his hand, splattering. “Th-They had gummy b-bears, too… Ca-Cass spent a lot, but y-you’re so worth it…” Tadashi’s chest heaved as the emotion came spilling from him. He spent hours trying to keep calm, and now, it was all coming to him. “G-God, I-I miss you s-so much… I-I’m so sorry, Hi-Hiro…!” Tadashi sobbed into his forearm. “I-I love you s-so fucking m-much, babe… So fucking m-much…”

The only noise he was hearing was his own sadness. His chest jumped as he hiccuped for air, letting out his guilt. It was his fault… His entire fault… He should not have called Hiro so many things, he should not have yelled at him, he should not have broken Megabot. Hiro was still a child… Kids make mistakes, they should not cause them to lose their lives…

 

_Hiro watched Tadashi from the doorway, smiling sadly. He missed Tadashi, too… He knew Tadashi didn’t mean anything he told him… He slowly walked to Tadashi’s side and brushed some fuzz from Tadashi’s shoulder. Watching Tadashi be so upset hurt him… He reached out and caressed Tadashi’s cheek, his smile still on his face._

_“I love you, Tadashi… I forgive you…”_

 

Tadashi paused when he felt something press to his cheek. He slowly looks up, looking around at the empty room.

 

_Hiro smiles and leans over, kissing his forehead. “I forgive you, Tadashi… I’m okay now… I’ll always be with you…”_

  
Tadashi smiles sadly, looking up. He heard Hiro… He heard him… “I-I love you, Hiro… I’ll always love you…” 


	32. Prompt: “Catboy!Hiro fluff?” (x3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Catboy!Hiro fluff?” (x3) and “a Hidashi story where they are cat boys”
> 
> Summary: Winter is cold, and cold times mean cuddles.

Snow fell hard outside of their two-story home, sticking nearly instantly to the frozen ground. Hiro whimpered, his ears pressing flat against his head. “It’s too cold, Tadashi…” Hiro murmured, looking back at his brother who was on the couch with a book in his hands.

“Well, it _is_ winter, Hiro,” Tadashi replied. “Winter often brings cold temperatures.”

“Well, duh, but it’s _too_ cold, Tadashi.” Hiro stood and wrung his tail in his hands as he got to Tadashi’s side. “Can we make hot chocolate or something?” Tadashi looked up at his brother and smiled.

“You can do whatever you want,” he reached over and rubbed one of Hiro’s ears between his thumb and forefinger, causing the smaller male to purr in content.

“Okay,” Hiro leaned into his brother’s touch, enjoying the affection. Once he was satisfied, Hiro jumped up and walked into the kitchen, climbing onto the counter to be able to reach into the cabinet. With thin fingers, Hiro grabbed three packets of hot cocoa mix, two for himself and one for Tadashi. He filled the kettle on the stovetop halfway with water before turning the knob to begin boiling it. The younger teen turned around and leaned against the counter, watching his brother. Tadashi was sitting back against the cushions, both legs resting on the coffee table and a book in his hands.

Hiro’s eyes scanned over the body of his brother, soaking in his comfortable appearance. The loose, Avengers themed pajama pants hung slightly from his legs, but his legs weren’t what Hiro wanted to really see. Tadashi had on a slim-fitting tank top, enhancing the muscles of his arms and torso. His hair was disheveled, but in such a way that it was attractive.

The sudden high-pitched squealing of the kettle snapped Hiro from his “trance”, causing him to turn off the stove top and distribute the hot water into two cups with the hot cocoa mix already in them. Soon, Hiro walked back with two steaming cups of hot chocolate, carefully placing them on the coffee table.

“How’s your book?” Hiro climbed back onto the couch and wrapped himself up in a blanket. Tadashi glanced at Hiro and smiled.

“It’s interesting. You should read it after me.” Silence followed Tadashi’s words, signaling that Hiro would never read a book-- at least, not for recreation.

Hiro slowly climbed into Tadashi’s lap, straddling him. “Why are you always so warm…?” Hiro murmured, pressing his face to Tadashi’s chest and listening to his heartbeat. One of Tadashi’s ears twitched as he chuckled.

“I don’t know, why are you always so cold?” He pulled his eyes from the pages to lovingly look at his brother. Hiro shrugged and took a deep breathe. His brother’s unmistakable scent filled his nose, creating a sense of security in the smaller teen.

“Tadashi?” Hiro purred, looking up at his older brother. “I love you… Even though you’re a nerd who likes to read books.” The last comment made Tadashi laugh.

“I love you, too… Even though you’re a dork who wants to be babied all the time.” His comment made Hiro giggle.

“You know it!” He leaned up and pressed his lips to Tadashi’s, his hands rubbing his muscular chest. With a small bump of his hips, Tadashi and Hiro ended up sleeping right against each other on the couch in a mess of blankets and pillows. Tadashi, who was curled around Hiro, pulled him closer, nuzzling his neck. Sleepily, Hiro purred, pressing his body further against Tadashi’s. He wasn’t cold anymore… The winter cold couldn’t get to him now. 


	33. Prompt: "Tadashi finds a collection of suicide notes by Hiro."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Tadashi finds a collection of suicide notes by Hiro. Like, he wasn’t necessarily thinking about going through with it but just writing down what he would say if he was going to.”
> 
> Warning(s): Sadness. Depression and suicide mention. (my poor baby Hiro)

“I’m going to take a shower,” Hiro mutters, splitting the silence of their “Quiet Time”, and setting the book in his hands on his bed. Tadashi looks up from his own book and offers a small smile.

“Alright… Remember we’re going out to eat with the gang at six.” Hiro nods as he grabs clean clothes and shuffles downstairs to the bathroom. When Tadashi heard the bathroom door handle lock and the shower began to run, he took his chance to look into the small box that Hiro had been hiding from him. With intense curiosity, Tadashi sat on Hiro’s bed as he popped the box open.

Within the dark box laid many, if not fifty, tightly folded pieces of paper. “What the hell…?” Tadashi whispered under his breath as he pulled a few of the tight squares from the box. He noticed some ink had seeped through the paper, but he couldn’t read what was written. As gently as he could, the elder male unfolded one of the squares, opening it so it became a full piece of paper. To his surprise, writing covered the entire front page.

And it was in Hiro’s messy writing.

Tadashi took a closer look, and a few words instantly popped out at him: “worthless”, “useless”, “no good”, “piece of shit person”, and “kill myself”. Tadashi’s misty eyes read over the paper, his heart being tugged at every sentence. It was a suicide note…

_“I don’t see the reason why I’m here. I constantly disobey my aunt and my brother, I have no motivation for school, and I’m just a stupid kid.”_ Tadashi could hear Hiro’s voice speaking the words on the paper; why would Hiro think this about himself…? _“I’m worthless. If you find me before I die, please don’t save me… I don’t want to live anymore, forcing me to will only cause me more pain…”_ The older Hamada covered his mouth as tears streamed down his face.

With fearful anticipation, Tadashi began unfolding several pieces of paper, each one reading as a good-bye note if Hiro killed himself. Tadashi couldn’t see a life without his baby brother… All Tadashi could think of was why Hiro had kept his feelings so quiet. If he was hurting so much, why didn’t he say anything? He was in such disbelief and panic, he didn’t hear the shower stop running.

The slightly damp Hiro shuffled up the stairs, his clothes sticking to his skin from the lack of drying off properly. Droplets of water still clung to the messy strands of hair poking out. As he entered the room, he saw Tadashi on his bed with a pile of papers on his lap. Realization hit him, and tears formed in his own eyes. “Ta-Tadashi…?” He called quietly. With a small gasp for air, Tadashi turned to look at Hiro.

“Why… Why would you write this?! You can’t kill yourself, Hiro! Don’t you understand how much you mean to Aunt Cass and I?!” Hiro began crying as he watched Tadashi get up, dropping the papers, and hug him tightly, crying into his shoulder. “Y-You can’t die… N-Not now…. I-I love you so m-much, Hiro, why w-would you th-think of doing such a thing…?” The younger male had wrapped his arms around Tadashi’s neck, holding him just as tight.

“I-I… I w-was just… Preparing, just i-in case…”


	34. Prompt: A second part to “Hiro being mentally unstable & Tadashi is his new therapist” (x16)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Triggering content (suicide mention/depression) Read at OWN RISK*
> 
> Prompt: A second part to “Hiro being mentally unstable & Tadashi is his new therapist” (x16)
> 
> Summary: It’s another appointment with his therapist, and it becomes the one with the most success in Hiro’s journey to recovery.

***For the first part click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3145862/chapters/6824060)***

 

 

“Hiro Hamada?” The young teen looked up, biting his lip. He saw a petite nurse with thin rimmed glasses resting on the bridge of her nose. When she made eye contact with him, she smiled sweetly. “The doctor will see you now.” He slowly stood, walking up to her as he wrung his hands together. He didn’t understand why he was so nervous; he had been to this doctor three times this week since his hospital visit. Hiro had been trying to figure it out, and came up with the possible conclusion that he was nervous around this doctor because he actually understood him. He easily pointed everything out that Hiro was feeling or thinking without fail. It was nearly frightening that this doctor was so in sync with Hiro… But, it made Hiro feel safe.

The nurse opened the door, revealing Tadashi sitting in his chair, his glasses sitting promptly on his face and his hair perfectly styled without a single flaw. Tadashi looked up, and a smile grew on his face. “Welcome back, Hiro.” Hiro’s heart fluttered at the sound of Tadashi’s sincere voice.

“H-Hey...” He took his normal seat on the couch and pulled the small pillow onto his lap. Tadashi stood and nodded at the nurse, leading her out and shutting the door behind her. He then went to his desk and pulled out a small package; with a smile, he placed the package in Hiro’s curious hand. A package of gummy bears…

“I didn’t break my promise,” Tadashi chuckled lightly, sitting back in his chair and putting the familiar notepad on his lap, pen in hand. “So, how are you this morning?” Hiro cautiously opened the package, taking one of the small, squishy bears in his fingers. Hiro smiled a bit at the bear, then looked at Tadashi.

“Well, I was able to get up pretty easily…” Hiro nibbled the head off the gummy bear. Tadashi smiled and wrote down a note.

“That’s great. You got ready on your own, too?” Hiro nodded, finishing off the bear. “You should be proud of yourself, Hiro.” Tadashi’s words made Hiro’s heart skip a beat. _What the hell…?_ Hiro touched his heart. He only ever felt this way when he first met his ex-boyfriend… Well, before Hiro found out that he was an abusive piece of shit. His eyes went up to Tadashi, and a familiar heat flushed over his cheeks. _Oh, shit…_ Tadashi fixed his glasses. “So, how are you feeling?”

Hiro nibbled his bottom lip. “Well… I don’t feel as numb as before… It could be because of the medication, but…” Hiro paused again, feeling a burning sensation behind his eyes. “I’m seeing what I’ve caused…” Tadashi nodded, writing down on his notepad.

“What are you seeing? Are you seeing how worried your friends and family are for you?” Instant hit.

Hiro nodded slowly. “I-I really hurt my friends… They… They all said they were so scared to lose me…” Tadashi wrote more, repeatedly looking up at Hiro to ensure that he was listening to him.

“Do you feel guilty, for their fear of losing you?” Another hit. Hiro ate a gummy bear to stop himself from crying. He nodded, swallowing the sugary bear.

“I-If I hadn’t b-been so selfish… I-If I-I hadn’t b-been so p-prideful,” Hiro stuttered pitifully. “I w-wouldn’t have n-nearly killed m-myself…” Tadashi paused from writing to stand, and sit beside Hiro on the couch.

“Hiro… You are the most selfless young teenager I have ever encountered. Depression does not make you selfish. Believing that you do not matter enough to stay on this Earth does not make you selfish.” Initially when Tadashi would make similar remarks, Hiro wouldn’t believe him. He couldn’t. He saw himself as being a horrible person that didn’t deserve help. But now, it was different… He was beginning to believe what Tadashi had to say, even more than what his aunt ever told him. Tears filled Hiro’s eyes as he watched Tadashi.

“R-Really…?” Tadashi smiled and nodded, taking off his glasses and setting them aside.

“Really. Hiro, I know you probably won’t believe me when I say this, but you’re an amazing kid. You have so much talent, you just lack confidence, and that’s okay…” Tadashi gently ruffled Hiro’s hair, smiling sadly. “Do you mind if I tell you something?” The loving touch made Hiro shiver.

“Sure,” he smiled sweetly. Tadashi lovingly watched the younger male before him.

“You… You remind me of him, my younger brother… He committed suicide when I was in high school, he’s the reason I came into this profession…” Tadashi’s hand went from Hiro’s hair to his cheek. “And… Everything about you reminds me of him. He was smart, incredibly kind, and just too precious for this cruel world… And Hiro, I see him in you.” Hiro leaned into Tadashi’s touch, watching him as he spoke. He liked how close Tadashi was, and a thought came across his mind that he wanted Tadashi to touch him more… Tadashi kept his smile as he brushed his thumb against Hiro’s cheek. “Because of that, I already feel so close to you… As if I’ve known you all my life.” Hiro’s heart fluttered again.

“Y-You mean it…?” Hiro whispered hopefully, his eyes sparkling. Tadashi nodded again, his own heart feeling light as he watched the adorable boy in front of him.

“I mean it… I mean every word.” Hiro whimpered, more tears falling as he shot up and wrapped his arms around Tadashi’s neck. The doctor knew that this type of intimacy with a patient was not only unprofessional, but illegal with such a young kid. But, despite that, he hugged Hiro back, letting Hiro hug him as long as he wanted. It was true, his deceased younger brother _did_ remind Tadashi of Hiro, but he also had a growing interest in the depressed teen. He wanted to know everything Hiro thought about, and he wanted to be the one Hiro went to for help, outside of his office. He wanted to be there for Hiro…

“Th-Thank y-you…!” Hiro sobbed into Tadashi’s shirt. The doctor smiled and rubbed Hiro’s back, closing his eyes and listened to Hiro’s rapid heartbeat. The young teen breathed in Tadashi’s scent, his eyes fluttering shut. He could feel his muscular build beneath his shirt, and he wanted more of it… The elder male sighed softly, resting his chin on Hiro’s shoulder.

“You’re such a special person, Hiro… No matter what you tell yourself, you’re worth so much… It’s okay to be sad, but please, don’t feel scared to come talk to me…” Hiro shook his head, taking in a shaky breath.

“I-I won’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I thought this would be sadder and full of more emotion. Dammit.
> 
> Fuck me sideways.


End file.
